Rose loses her memory
by Stephy-Monkey
Summary: This story is about how Rose loses her memory and her journey through getting it back. Takes place about a month after Shadow Kiss takes place. Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead, I own nothing but the plot and my original made-up characters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction, so please be nice. This story starts about a month after Shadow Kiss. Disclaimer belongs to Richelle Mead.**

Chapter 1

Rose pov

I was sleeping when the alarm went off. Strigoi were attacking the school. **Again**. I shuttered when I remembered what happened last time.

~Flashback~

"Retreat!" yelled Alberta. We ran toward the exit.

Close, I thought, so close.

But not close enough. We were all out, except Dimitri. My mother and Stan quickly grabbed a hold of me when they saw that I was going back into the caves.

"Rose, we have to get out of here!" Mom yelled. "_Now!_ Before the sun goes down!"

"No! I can't! Not without Dimitri!" I yelled back.

I struggled to get away from Mom and Stan, but somehow, I managed. I heard my mom starting to sob. I really wanted to go back to her, but I knew that I couldn't. I can't lose Dimitri. If I lost him, it would be like I lost half of my soul.

I ran as fast as I could back into the caves. When I saw Dimitri trying to fight off 3 strigoi, I knew that I had to help him. I snuck up behind one of them and stabbed him in the heart from behind.

Dimitri quickly took down one of them while I took down the other. Running as fast as we could, we made it out of the caves and back to St. Vladimir's just as dusk approached.

~End Flashback~

I quickly got out of bed and within 2 minutes, I was dressed and out the door with my stake in my hand. I rushed down to the dorm lobby as fast as I could. When I got down there, all hell was breaking loose. There were people everywhere screaming and running around, trying to figure out what was going on.

I looked around, trying to find a familiar face. When I did, I walked, or tried to walk since people kept getting in my way, over to him and said, "Hey Ed, do you know how many?" Eddie is a very good friend of mine. We became really close after Mason's death.

Oh Mason, I thought, how much I miss you.

"I don't know," replied Eddie. "But I do know that there is a lot of hem."

"Do you think there is more than last time?" I asked.

"No, I don't think there is," he said.

"Well, maybe we could - " I started but I got interrupted by Dimitri.

"Rose, we need your help. You too, Eddie." He said.

"Okay," me and Eddie said together, getting our stakes out.

**So there you go. My first chapter. If you have any ideas of what i could do for later chapters, don't be afraid to tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go. Chapter 2. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer belongs to Richelle Mead. I only own Guardians Marx and Days.**

Chapter 2

Rose pov

We followed Dimitri out to the front gate where all the fighting was going on. I saw Alberta and Stan both taking on 3 strigoi. I saw Guardian Marx and Guardian Days, new guardians sent after the first attack, both taking on 2 strigoi.

Suddenly, I saw 5 strigoi coming at me and Dimitri. He took 3 while I took 2. They were both coming after me on each side. We started circling each other. The one on my right went for a jab in my ribs while the other one went for my legs. Somehow, I dodged both attacks and took down both rather quickly.

I saw the Dimitri took down his 3 and Eddie, who I completely forgot was there, took down about 4.

Suddenly, I felt myself being thrown into a tree. Hard. The last thing I remember is Dimitri running toward me, before I blacked out.

Dimitri pov

I saw Rose being thrown against a tree. I didn't think and I automatically raced over to her, killing the wretched evil creature who did this to my Roza. I picked Rose up and I took her to the Academy's clinic, all the while saying, "You're going to be okay, Roza. You're going to be okay," over and over again.

I carried Rose all the way to the clinic. When I got there, I had no idea how I managed to get the door open, but I did. There were so many patients there that everybody was overwhelmed.

"Oh my," Dr. Olendzki said. "What happened to her?"

"The attack," I told her. "She was thrown headfirst into a tree."

"Take her into that room back there," she said, pointing to that very back room.

"Okay," I said.

I took her into the very back room and laid her don on the bed saying, "I'm going to take care of everything Roza. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres chapter 3. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3

Lissa pov

I was in my room with Mia, painting each others nail of course, when Christian walked in.

"Fireboy, don't you know how to knock?" Mia said. She's just like Rose, I thought.

Christian scoffed, "Don't care." Why do I love him?, I thought. "Anyway, I've got some news," he continued.

"Okay," me and Mia said. "We don't care," Mia added on.

"Okay. I guess neither of you care about Rose then," Christian said. Both our heads snapped up and I said, "Rose? What about her?"

Christian said, "Apparently a strigoi threw her into a tree and not she's unconscious at the clinic."

"Oh my god. Rose," Mia said. A tear leaked out of my eye. Christian came over to me and wiped it away and asked, "Do you guys want to go see her?"

"Yes!" both me and Mia yelled. I hope she's okay, I thought.

Dimitri pov

I was sitting in a chair right next to Rose's bed. Alberta came in, put an assuring arm around my shoulder and said, "I know you're worried. We all are. She has recovered from stuff like this before and she'll recover again."

I didn't know her past past, but I did know some of it, so I asked, "How do you know?"

She said, "When Janine left her here to be raised, both Janine and Ellen thought it would be a good idea if I always kept an eye on her. Most of the time, Rose was like the daughter I've always wanted, except when she got into trouble," she chuckled. "I know you'd be good for her."

I shot her a confused look and said, "Huh?"

She chuckled and said, "I said you'd be good for her. You have quite a good influence on her. And from what I understand, you love each other dearly." All I could do was just stare at her with wide eyes. She continued, "And as a second mother to Rose, I approve."


	4. Chapter 4

**Heres Chapter 4. Hope you guys like it. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Dimitri pov

"And as a second mother to Rose, I approve."

If I wasn't in shock then, I was definitely in shock now.

"But there's a lot of things wrong. I mean, I'm her mentor and she's my student. I'm seven years older than her. Plus, we both will be guarding Princess Vasilisa," I told her.

"You are only mentor/student until graduation, which happens to be next month. You may be seven years older, but she's 18 now, it doesn't matter. And you could always be reassigned. I would gladly do it," she told me. Suddenly she asked me, "You really do lover her, don't you?"

I said, "Yes, I do. With all my heart."

"Well then….I wish you luck," she said.

"Thanks," I said and then she left.

About 5 minutes later, Lissa, Mia, Christian, Adrian and Eddie walked in and were surprised to see me there.

Lissa pov

We walked into the clinic and that's when we saw Guardian Petrov.

"Hi, Guardian Petrov," I said. "Is Rose in there?"

"Yes," she said. "She's in there. Last room, in the very back."

"Thanks," we all said at the same time.

"You're welcome," she said with a small smile.

We walked through the doors and saw a lot of people. Most just had minor injuries like cutes, scratches, sprains and fractures. We looked around the lobby area, but couldn't find Dr. Olendzki.

"She's probably just in one of the rooms," I said.

"Come on. Let's go to Rose's room," Adrian said. Gee, he's so impatient, I thought.

We walked back to Rose's room and when I walked in, I froze. I saw Guardian Belikov holding Rose's hand murmuring, "It's okay Roza, I'm here."

He looked up and saw that we had walked in and immediately let go of her hand, all embarrassed.

"Guardian Belikov," I said. "It's okay to be embarrassed. We get it. You love Rose."

He looked up at me and asked, "How do you know that I love her?"

"I can tell when you two are around each other. You two make it so obvious sometimes," I said.

Adrian added, "Plus, I can see your auras and nothing is more shiner than when you two are together." **(A/N: I took this quote from Last Sacrifice. I just twisted it around some)**

Guardian Belikov looked up at me and smiled.

I said, "And I'm speaking on behalf of all of us when I say that we approve."

He stared at us wide-eyed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that it took a long time to upload. I was busy all weekend. Plus i had writters block.**

**I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 5

Dimitri pov

I just stared at them wide-eyed. Did I just hear that the Princess and her friends approve of me loving Roza?, I thought, I think I just did.

"Ummmmm…," I said. "Really?"

Eddie said, "Yeah. I mean, you two are perfect for each other."

"How so?" I asked.

"You two are equally stubborn," Mia said. "You both are great and awesome guardians," Lissa added. "You both love each other with the same intensity," Adrian continued. "You know how to deal with Rose's sunning commentary," added Christian. "And you both don't care what other people think of you. You both have a lot of self-confidence," Eddie finished.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," they all replied at the same time.

"Thanks," I said. Wow, I thought, can this day get any better?

"Guardian Belikov," Dr. Olendzki said, walking in the door. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," I said, confused. I walked out of the room and followed Dr. Olendzki to her office. She took a seat at her desk and told me to sit across from her.

God, I thought, I feel like a student at the principals' office.

"You wanted to talk?" I asked her.

"I did some blood tests on Rose," she hesitated. "And I want you to see something."

She gave me a piece of paper and I read over it, shock evident on my face.

"No," I said. "Th-This is impossible."

"How so?" she asked.

"I'm the only one she has had sex with," I told her. "We're both dhampirs. It's completely impossible."

To say she was shocked was an understatement. She looked petrified and horrified.

"Is that so?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well then," she said, recovering. "It must be from her being shadow-kissed. Anyway, she's about a month along. I'm surprised she's not showing yet. But, she probably will be showing within a couple of days."

"Okay," I said. "Are you absolutely positive that Roz-," I clear my throat, "Rose is pregnant?"

"Guardian Belikov, I am positive. Blood tests don't lie," she said. "Now if you excuse me, I have patients that I need to assist."

She left me sitting there with a million questions. How did this happen? Is Rose really pregnant? What am I going to do? Who do I tell, if I tell at all? How will everybody react? And most importantly, am I really a father?

* * *

><p><strong>Review question...do you guys like my story?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Heres Chapter 6. Enjoy.**

Chapter 6

Lissa pov

Once Guardian Belikov left, we were silent. We were all looking at Rose. I walked over to her, sat where Guardian Belikov was sitting, and held Rose's hand. I was left wondering about everything we all have said about Rose and Guardian Belikov…Did they honestly have to keep it a secret from me? I mean, me and Rose have been best friends since kindergarden. When did they both realize that they were in love with each other? I was brought out of my thoughts by Christian.

"She'll be okay, Liss," he told me.

"I know, Chris," I said. "But I'm just worried about her."

"She'll be fine," he repeated.

Just then, Guardian Belikov walked back in. his facial expression showed that…him being shocked would be an understatement.

"Guardian Belikov, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't think I should tell you," he said.

"Why not?" asked Adrian.

"Because," he said. "When Rose wakes up, Dr. Olendzki will tell her, and she will tell you if she wants."

"Is it a secret or something?" asked Christian.

"Kind of," said Guardian Belikov.

Why would Rose be keeping secrets from me? We're best friends. What does Guardian Belikov know that I don't? Why does Rose not trust me? Or does she? These are questions I want answered.

Dr. Olendzki pov **(a/n...didnt expect this, did you?)**

Why doesn't Guardian Belikov want to tell Rose's friends about her pregnancy? Oh well, none of my business anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is just a filler chapter. I'll post Chapter 8 most likely tomorrow.**

Chapter 7

Dimitri pov

It has been days since the strigoi attack and it has been days since my Roza was knocked out. Ever since she was slammed into that tree, I have been by her side. The princess has come to visit often with her friends and Lord Ozera, but I'm the one that has never left her side.

Dr. Olendzki comes in from time to time to make sure Roza's okay and to give her the nutrients she needs for the baby through the feeding tube.

I'm always worrying about Roza. She's my everything and I just can't live without her.

Over the last couple days, I haven't eaten, drunken anything or slept. All I want is for my Roza to wake up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's Chapter 8. Enjoy.**

Chapter 8

Christian pov

Me, Lissa, Adrian, Eddie and Mia were all hanging out in Adrian's room. Eddie and Mia were talking quietly to each other. Hmm, I thought, maybe they're dating.

Adrian was just sitting there reading some random book. I know, it's weird. He hasn't touched, or even gone near, alcohol ever since we found out about Rose.

I was sitting on the couch with Lissa laying down and her head on my lap.

"Chris, I'm worried," she said, for like the millionth time.

"I know, Liss, I know," I told her. "I am, too."

"We all are," Mia said.

"Yeah," Eddie and Adrian both said.

After that, everybody went back to their own thing.

Eddie pov

"What exactly happened between you and Ralf & Jessie?" I asked Mia. We were talking quietly, that way no one could hear us.

"Oh, ummmmmm," she hesitated. "I thought you knew."

"No," I said. "No one tells me anything anymore."

"I don't think I should tell you," she said.

"Why not?" I asked. I think she has a crush on me.

Mia pov

Should I tell him, I thought. Maybe I should, just so he knows.

"Because," I said, really softly. "I really like you and I don't want it to ruin what we have."

There, I said it.

His face betrayed a lot of emotions. Longing, love, lust, but most of all, happiness.

Eddie pov

She just said that she likes me. I must be on Cloud 9.

"I like you, too," I said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, looking her straight in the eyes. She started blushing really deep red.


	9. Chapter 9

**Heres Chapter 9. Hope you guys enjoy it. Thank you for all the reviews.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Dimitri pov

Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Mia and Eddie just walked in when Rose started to groan.

"Roza?" I asked.

"Eddie, go get Dr. Olendzki. Now!" Lissa demanded.

Eddie left the room in a rush, and in less than a minute, they were coming into the room. I moved out of the way to let Dr. Olendzki check on Roza. I walked up next to Dr. Olendzki right when Roza opened her eyes.

"Hm? What's going on?" she asked. "Who are you people?"

You can't even imagine how scared she looked. She looked way more scared than those girls in the Scream movies (and they're really scared).

"Roza?" I asked at the same time Lissa asked, "Rose?"

"Who's this 'Rose' you people are talking about?" she asked.

Dr. Olendzki looked at us with a strange look on her face, and said, "Can I talk to everyone for a minute? In my office?"

We all nodded and left the room to go to her office.

Rose pov

I woke up laying on a bed. I don't remember how I got there. I looked up and saw people staring at me, so I said, "Hm? What's going on? Who are you people?"

I was really scared and they could most likely see it on my face.

"Roza?" asked the really tall, buff, shoulder-length brown-haired, hot dude.

"Rose?" asked the blond girl that's holding hands with the black-haired dude that looks dangerous.

"Who's this 'Rose' you people are talking about?" I asked them.

The old girl looked at the others and said, "Can I talk to everyone for a minute? In my office?"

They nodded and left. When they left, the old girl looked t me and said, "When I'm done talking to them, I will come back and explain everything." She turned to leave. When she got to the door, she turned back round and said, "And please don't get into anything." Then she left.

I was left by myself to think. Who were they calling Rose? Me? Why did that really tall dude look at me with so much love in his eyes? Where am I?

Dr. Olendzki pov

I hope she will be okay by herself. I didn't like leaving her because she just woke up from being unconscious for almost a week. I opened the door to my office, walked in, shut the door behind me, and walked over to my desk and say down. All the while Vasilisa, Christian, Mia, Eddie, Adrian and Dimitri looking at me with big, pleading eyes.


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note  
><span>

Sorry that this is not a chapter, but I have been very busy lately. I have about half of chapter 10 written and I hopefully will be able to update it tomorrow. I will tell you this little surprise though…later on in the story, a little something will happen that nobody will expect.

I will like to thank: _mintygreeny_, _ladierock_, _sunayna4sho_, and especially _ItaSaku1_ for the really great reviews.


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry that I havent undated in a long time. I have been kinda busy. But I hope to update more often. And for your patients, here is Chapter 10. Its longer than the others so I hope that you wont be too disappointed.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Adrian pov

I can't believe that my Little Dhampir doesn't remember who she is. I wonder what is going on with her.

Dr. Olendzki came in and took her grand ol' time. I guess we were staring at her funny because she gave us a weird look and then said, "I'll just come out and say it," dramatic pause. "I am quite positive that Rose has amnesia."

"What's 'amnesia'?" I asked.

She took a deep breath, and said, "Amnesia is when you loose your memory."

"Will she ever get it back?" asked Eddie.

"It depends on the severity of their condition. Sometimes people get their memory back quite quickly, other times people will never get it back, they'll jest have a bog gap in their memory. It depends on a case by case basis," she said. "With Rose, she might take a little long. I don't know."

Wow, I thought, that's a lot. That girl can talk. I don't think I've ever heard her talk so much.

"How long do you think it will take?" asked Lissa.

She said, "I honestly don't know. It could take hours. It could take days. It could take months. It could take years. Or it could never come back. We'll just have to keep a close eye on her and monitor the trend. Once we have the data, then I can predict how long it will take."

We all nodded our heads. Then Dimitri asked, "Doc, can I talk to you a minute?"

Dr. Olendzki nodded and said, "Sure."

They both got up and left, closing the door behind them. Lissa, Eddie, Christian and Mia started talking, so I strained to hear what they were saying. I heard something about "Rose" and "baby."

Wait, I thought, Rose can't be pregnant. The only person she slept with was Dimitri, and their both dhampirs. She really can't be pregnant, can she?

They walked back in the room a couple minutes later, Dimitri looking satisfied while Dr. Olendzki looked a little unhappy.

Lissa pov

"Doc, can I talk to you a minute?" asked Dimitri. Hm, I thought, I wonder what Dimitri wants to talk to her about?

Dr. Olendzki nodded and said, Sure." They both got up and left, closing the door behind them.

"I wonder what that's about," said Eddie.

We all nodded.

"Ho do you think Rose is doing?" I asked worriedly.

Christian got up from his chair, walked up behind mine, put his arms around me, and bent down to where his lips were at my ear. I shivered when he started whispering in my ear saying, "She'll be fine. Stop worrying so much, babe. You'll wind up giving yourself a heart attack."

I nodded and said, "Okay." Then his left hand grabbed my chin, turning my head to the left, then he kissed me very quickly and sat back down in his seat. I started pouting.

Just then, Dimitri and Dr. Olendzki walked in.

Dimitri pov

"Doc, can I talk to you a minute?" I asked.

She nodded, and we both got up and left, closing the door behind us. Since we were in the back of the clinic, it wasn't quite as busy as the front and middle, but it was still busy. So we talked quietly.

"Yes?" asked Dr. Olendzki.

"What are we going to do about Rose?" I asked. She immediately knew what I was talking about.

"Like I was saying before, we'll have to keep a close eye on her," she said.

"But what about her…..I mean our baby. We have to tell Roe and the others," I said.

"I don't like that idea, Dimitri," she said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"What if they don't like it or they don't believe it?" she asked.

"They will," I said. "They are all so close knit that they will, trust me on that. But Rose will be harder. Just let me deal with that, okay?"

"Fine," she said after a moment.

We went back inside. The others were looking at us expectedly. When we sat back down in our seats, Dr. Olendzki turned to face the others, and said, "Rose is pregnant and Dimitri's the father."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooo. Cliffhanger.<strong>

**Stephanie hides behind a big rock screaming "Don't hate me!"**


	12. Chapter 11

**Heres Chapter 11. This chapter is all about their reactions to the news of Roses pregnancy. Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Dimitri pov

To say that they were shocked and surprised is an understatement. They looked stunned and astonished. Like they couldn't believe it.

Mia pov

Rose…is pregnant. How can that be? Their both dhampirs. Wow, I guess this really is a miracle.

Eddie pov

Rose + Dimitri + sex = baby. Hm, I guess we're gonna add another member to our little family. This is gonna be so much fun! Having a little tiny baby with us. Aw! I wonder what their gonna name him….or her.

Christian pov

Wow. Rose is pregnant? Definitely didn't see that one coming. Oh well, it is what it is what it is **(I took this quote from my mom)**. This ought to be fun.

Lissa pov

Wait, did she just say that Rose is pregnant? How can that be? Did she sleep with Adrian? No. she couldn't have. Dr. Olendzki just said that Dimitri was the father. When the baby's born, I guess we'll just have to do a DNA test.

But, anyhoo, I can't believe that Rose got pregnant first. I guess I'll just seduce Christian later.

Adrian pov

What! I can't believe this! After everything that I did to try and get back with Rose, she turns around and does this to me! I bet he's not even the father.

Dimitri pov

Wow, Adrian looks so angry that a mother bear trying to protect her cubs looks tame next to him. Oh well, she never really liked him anyway.


	13. Chapter 12

**I know. Finally another update. Please enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Dr. Olendzki pov

Hormonal teenagers, I swear. Especially Adrian. He looks like he's about to kill. Maybe I should step in before anybody can get injured. We already have a lot. We don't need anymore.

"Do any of you have any questions?" I asked.

"How?" asked Lissa.

"I suppose it has something to do with Rose being shadow-kissed. I don't know. I'll have to do some research," I said.

"When?" asked Eddie, who looked quite concerned.

"Roughly around a month ago," I said.

"But she's not showing," said Mia. "Are you sure they're her results?"

"Positive," I said. "She should be showing within the next couple days. If not, I'll have to look into it."

"Are you sure that _he's_ the father?" asked Adrian, who was looking menacingly at Dimitri.

"According to Guardian Belikov, I'm 100% sure that he is the father," I said.

Adrian seemed quite furious. He got up hastily, opened the door and slammed it shut, all the while, muttering something like, "Everybody's a critic." Everybody was stunned into silence. It was a few minutes before anybody spoke.

"I wonder what's up with him," Eddie wondered aloud.

"Probably just jealousy," Christian told him.

Adrian pov

I still can't believe that this happened to me, I thought. Why can't it happen to anyone else? Why me?

Dr. Olendzki looked so deep in thought. Suddenly, she asked, "Do any of you have any questions?"

"How?" Lissa asked. That's what I wanna know.

"I suppose it has something to do with Rose being shadow-kissed. I don't know. I'll have to do some research."

"When?" asked Eddie. Damn, he looks concerned.

"Roughly around a month ago," she said. A month? But that's around the time as the first Strigoi attack and…

Then it dawned on me. That was around the time that Rose had given her virginity up to Dimitri.

I hate Karma.

"But she's no showing," Mia said. "Are you sure they're her results?"

"Positive," Dr. Olendzki said. "She should be showing within the next couple days. If not, I'll have to look into it."

"Are you sure that _he's_ the father?" I asked, while glaring at Dimitri.

"According to Guardian Belikov," she said, "I'm 100% sure that he's the father."

I can't believe that she believes him! What would she? Ugh! I hate the world!

I got up hastily, opened the door and slammed it shut. All the while muttering, "Everybody's a critic," and "What has this world come to?" I went to Rose's room to see if she was okay. I had opened up the door and saw her laying on the bed, front side face up. She sat up when I had closed the door.

"I remember you from somewhere, but I can't remember where," she said.

"The name's Ivashkov. Adrian Ivashkov," I told her. She laughed.

Rose pov

"The name's Ivashkov. Adrian Ivashkov," he said.

I laughed. _He's so funny._

"How about you do yours," Adrian suggested.

"I don't know my name," I said.


	14. Chapter 13

**I would like to thank ItaSaku1, sunayna4sho and rosehermoine24 for being my only reviewers. Here is the next chapter, please enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Rose pov

"I don't know my name," I said. I was so confused. How do I not know my own name, I thought. Ugh, my head hurts.

Adrian sighed. "Your name's Rose Hathaway."

I looked up at him. "How do you know?"

"Because I know you."

"How?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "Rose, just trust me on this. I'm Adrian Ivashkov and you're Rose Hathaway."

Before I could answer, there was a knock on the door and a voice that said, "Can I come in?"

Janine pov

When I had got the news that Rose was unconscious from the newest Strigoi attack, I rushed right over to St. Vladimirs'.

While on the plane, I reread the letter sent to me:

_Dear Guardian Janine Hathaway,_

_I am sorry to say that your daughter, Rosemarie Hathaway, was slammed into a tree really hard by a Strigoi, in the recent attack, and was knocked unconscious. I don't know what the outcome of this might be, but I can tell you that I will do everything in my power to make sure that Rose is fine and, hopefully, she will come around soon. I will keep you updated._

_Sincerely,_

_Dr. Olendzki_

I knew that when I had gotten that letter, I had to rush to St. Vladimirs and get to my baby girl.

I just had arrived, and I ran off the plane, grabbed my luggage, and went right to rent-a-car and rented a Honda Civic. As soon as I got into it, I spend as fast as I could to St. Vladimirs.

…. 60 mph….

….80 mph….

….102 mph….

I knew that I was way over the speed limit, but I didn't care. All I cared about was getting to my daughter.

When I reached the school gates, Mike came over and tapped on my window. I rolled it down and he stuck his head in.

"Oh, Guardian Hathaway. What a surprise. What are you doing here on such a lovely day like this?"

"Visiting my daughter. Is that okay with you?" I said, with attitude. Hm, no wonder where Rose got it from, I thought.  
>"Go on through," Mike said. I nodded to him, straight-faced.<p>

I drove through the gate and went up to the school. I got out of the car and walked over to the clinic. When I opened the door, I saw a nurse look up.

"Oh, Guardian Hathaway, I didn't expect to see you here," she said.

"I didn't expect coming. I want to see Rose. What room is she in?" I asked.

"Very back room," she said.

"Thank you," I told her, then I rushed off to Rose's room. When I got there, I knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

The door opened. I saw that Adrian had opened it. Hm, I wonder what he's doing here, I thought.

I looked to my right and I saw my baby girl. When I saw that she was awake, I ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"Oh baby. I knew you were gonna be okay," I said, worriedly.

She had stiffened at the contact. She put her hands on my shoulders and pushed me away. I looked at her face and I could tell she was scared. Adrian went over to her, put a reassuring arm around her shoulders and whispered something in her ear, too low for my heightened senses to hear. She nodded to whatever it was. Adrian turned to me and said, "Can I talk to you privately, Guardian Hathaway?"

I nodded and went out the door. He followed me, shutting the door behind him. "What is going on?" I demanded. I wanted a good answer.

He took a deep breath, hesitating. "Oh, come one. Just spit it out," I said, irritated.

"Rose has amnesia," he said.

I laughed, not believing it. "Oh, come one. You could've come up with a better excuse than that."

"No, I'm being serious," he told me. "If you don't believe me, go ask Dr. Olendzki and she'll tell you."

I stopped laughing. "She really has amnesia?"

Adrian nodded. "Why do you think she was scared when you hugged her."

I never thought about it like that. "Do you believe me now?"

I nodded. "I guess I better go talk to Dr. Olendzki about it then."

Adrian nodded in agreement, then turned back around to go into Rose's room. "Oh and by the way, Guardian Hathaway…Rose is pregnant and Guardian Belikov is the father." I stared at him. "If you don't believe me with this one, go ask Dr. Olendzki." He walked back into Rose's room, shutting the door behind him.

Could I believe him? Was he right? He probably was.

I was pissed. Why did Belikov touch my baby girl? Oh, he is _**so**_ going to be dead when I get done with him.

I picked up my phone and dialed his number. He picked up on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Abe, we have a problem."

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R. Your reviews make me write faster, which makes me update faster. So please review.<strong>


	15. Chapter 14

**Here is the next chapter :) I would like to thank vampireacademygirl65, my best friend, for helping me with this chapter (you should read her stories, they are really good).**

**I would like to make chapter dedications on this story. So...I would like to thank ItaSaku1 for the great review.**

**Npw onto your questions/comments...To Liv it up 124: Thank you. To ItaSaku1: Thnank you and I will. To rm13: Thank you and I will try to. But I can't promise it. To bethanykate.x: Thank you.**

**Please enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Abe pov

I was in the middle of working on some paperwork when I had gotten a phone call. I had lost my phone. It wasn't next to my paperwork. Hm, I thought I had put it there, I thought. I looked in the top drawer of the right side of my desk. Found it! It was on its third ring. "Hello?"

"Abe, we have a problem," a familiar voice told me. Janine.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I hoped that something wasn't wrong with Rose.

"According to Lord Adrian Ivashkov, Rose has amnesia." She sounded worried, like there was more to the story.

"She should be fine. But what else is wrong? You seem a mixture of worried, pissed, and your I'm-about-to-beat-the-crap-out-of-someone mood. What's up?"

She sighed. Knowing her, she would've rolled her eyes at my explanation. "It's just," she paused. Her next words came out in a rush. "Rose is pregnant."

I went quiet. What the….I couldn't talk. Time just froze. I didn't know if Janine was calling my name or not. I didn't know how long it was before I could talk again. "What?"

"Rose is pregnant."

"How? Who?"

"I don't know. I have to ask Dr. Olendzki, but from what Lord Adrian Ivashkov said," she paused, "the father is Guardian Dimitri Belikov."

Belikov! I curse him to the deepest pits of hell for what he has done. He may not be like his father, but he touched my under-aged daughter. And that's definitely not okay. He should know better. But how is it possible for them to have kids? Maybe she's just bloated. Maybe she did it with a Moroi. Ugh! That just makes it worse.

I must have been quiet for a while because suddenly Janine said, "Abe? You okay over there?"

It took me a moment to answer. "Yeah. Everything's fine. I just don't understand."

"I don't either. That's why I'm going to ask Dr. Olendzki right now. I gotta go, okay? I'll call you back with the details later."

"Okay." We hung up. I really don't understand why this is happening. I went back to my paperwork with a lot on my mind.

Janine pov

Once I had hung up with Abe, I knocked on Dr. Olendzki's office door. "Come in." I heard her voice say.

I walked in and I saw Princess Vasilisa, Mr. Eddie Castile, Miss Mia Rinaldi, Mr. Christian Ozera, and….Guardian Dimitri Belikov. When I saw him, I grew so angry that I literally went over to him and punched him. I heard a sickening crack and realized that I just broke his nose.

"Now I know where Rose gets her attitude from," Christian said, laughing.

Eddie, being the great novice he is, grabbed a hold of my arms and pulled them behind my back tightly, so I couldn't move them. I withed around, trying to get out of his grasp, but I couldn't.

"You bastard! You deserve to die! How could you do this? My daughter. My **under-aged** daughter! He needs to be put in prison! You're an insolent piece of-"

"Guardian Hathaway!" Dr. Olendzki interrupted my monologue. "You're blowing this way out of proportion. You don't know the whole story."

"That what is the whole story?" I asked. I was still fuming.

Dr. Olendzki looked at Dimitri, who was still holding onto his nose. The blood had slow down considerably. Dimitri then said, "I love Rose. More than my own life. I would never hurt her in any way." He was trying to defend himself.

I looked up at him and saw, in his eyes, that he was being very sincere. I considered letting him off the hook, but I decided against it.

"I still hate you," I muttered.

Dr. Olendzki went over to Dimitri and said, "This will hurt." He nodded and then she cracked it back into place. It made yet another sickening crack. Dimitri winced in pain. I still didn't feel sorry for him, though. Fresh blood started trickling from his nose.

I had calmed down considerably. I cleared my throat and everyone looked at me. "Mr. Castile, can you please let me go." He looked at me funny, but then he let me go warily. He looked like he would jump up and grab me if I happened to threaten anyone else again.

I took a deep breath. "Guardian Belikov," I warned, "I swear to God, if you even TRY to hurt Rose, you won't live to see the night."

He honestly looked scared. "Understood."


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey everybody :) How are you guys doing? So...here's the next update. I hope its not too disappointing. I hope to update this again tomorrow. If not, than sometime this weekend (hopefully).**

**To Liv it up 124: Janine's pretty good. You will get to see the more motherly side/protective side of her in later chapters. Hope I don't disappoint. To ItaSaku1: Abe is actually going to be 'chatting' with Dimitri soon enough. Um, Dimitri will be telling Janine about how him and Rose came to be, but that won't be until Rose can hold her own. Which I'm not going to release anything about that for a while. And thank you.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my only two reviewers Liv it up 124 and ItaSaku1. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Rose pov

I was talking with Adrian when I was suddenly pulled out of my own head and into some room. I instantly recognized Dr. Olendzki and the woman that had scared me earlier. Some guy that looked like he was my age had his arms holding back the woman's arms, so she couldn't move them. There was a man, that hot man that I saw earlier, and his hands were covering his nose. It looked to be blood trickling down from his nose. I wonder what happened.

Then I saw a guy in front of me. _Get out of my way_, I told him, but either a) he didn't hear me or b) he was ignoring me. _Get out of my way_, I told him again. He was really getting on my nerves. Instead of pushing him, I tuned into their conversation. The woman was yelling at someone.

"-He needs to be put in prison! You're an insolent piece of-"

"Guardian Hathaway!" Dr. Olendzki interrupted. "You're blowing this way out of proportion. You don't know the whole story."

"Then what is the whole story?" The woman known as 'Guardian Hathaway' said. She was really pissed.

Dr. Olendzki looked at the hot guy, who was still holding onto his nose. The blood had slowed down considerably. He then said, "I love Rose. More than my own life. I would never hurt her in any way." I was shocked. Was he talking about me? I hoped he was, but I doubted that.

"I still hate you," Guardian Hathaway muttered.

Dr. Olendzki went over to the hot guy, and grabbed his nose, and with yet another sickening crack, put it back into place. He winced. Fresh blood started to trickle down his perfect face. I felt really sorry for him. I wish that I could've made it better.

Guardian Hathaway had calmed down considerably. She cleared her throat and everybody looked at her. "Mr. Castile, can you please let me go." He looked at her funny, but warily let her go. He looked stiff and ready to pounce at any moment. She took a deep breath. "Guardian Belikov." No wonder what his name is. Huh, I like it. It suits him. "I swear, if you even TRY to hurt Rose, you won't live to see the night."

He must have been so scared that he looked like he was about to pee his pants. "Understood."

"Good," Guardian Hathaway said. "Now if you want to see Rose, go right now. Before I change my mind."

Before anything else could be said/done, I was out of the room and back into my room. Adrian was shaking my shoulders saying, "Rose? You okay? Tell me you're okay! Rose!" He was in complete 'freak out' mode.

"I'm fine," I told him. "I just had an out-of-mind experience."

"What do you mean?"

"I…I was just with Dr. Olendzki," I explained. I told him all about what was said/done. When I had finished, he looked like he completely understood.

"It's called the bond. I'm not the one who should explain it to you." He looked quite aloof.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't let Guardian Belikov into your life, Rose. He's bad for you."

"How would you know, huh?"

"Just trust me. I know."

I looked at him like he was a crazy person. Right then, someone decided to knock on the door.

"Come in," I said.

Guardian Belikov came in and said, "Hello Rose."

"Hello." I turned shy. I don't know why.

"Hey Adrian. Can I talk to Rose for a minute?"

"I'm not so sure about that." Adrian looked so unsure about it.

Guardian Belikov gave him a weird look that made Adrian say, "Fine. But if I find her hurt, I. Will. Kill. You."

"Don't worry about it." Guardian Belikov sounded doubtless. Adrian left and he turned to me and said, "Oh, Roza. I was so worried."

I looked up at him and said, "Roza?"

"It's 'Rose' in Russian." He looked at me with so much love in his eyes.

"Oh." I considered something. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

He took a deep breath. "Rose there are things you need to be careful about…" he trailed off.

"What do I need to be careful about?" I was scared on what it was.

"You need to be careful because…." He paused. "You're pregnant."

My eyes widened and I froze in shock.


	17. Author's Note 2

Author's Note 2

I am so very sorry for not updating in, like, 3 weeks. I have been very busy with school. Like homework, I had my PSAT exams last Wednesday that I had to study for, cheerleading and band. Plus I'm always doing chores. While at school, I'm writing as much as I can because I can barely write at home. I have about ¾ of the chapter done and I hope to update tomorrow. Once again, I am so very sorry and I hope that you all keep reviewing and accept my apology.

~Pinkdonodudelover83


	18. Chapter 16

**Sorry that it's been so long since I last updated. I've been quite busy.**

**To ItaSaku1: You'll find out if she listens or not. Hope it's not too much of a shocker. To Liv it up 124: Thank you.**

**Hope you guys enjoy it :) And I'm sorry that it's a short one, but I wanted to update A.S.A.P. for you guys. Thank you for being so patient.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Dimitri pov

"You need to be more careful because…" I pause. "You're pregnant."

Her eyes widened and she froze in shock.

"Rose?" I asked. "Roza?" She still didn't answer. I waved my hand in front of her face. "Rose?" She's really scaring me now. "Roza?"

This continued for another three minutes, until she finally managed to say, in a hysterical voice, "I'm WHAT!"

I knew this was going to happen, so I said, "Yeah, you are." I thought she would believe me, but I was wrong.

"I don't believe you."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, you heard me. I don't believe you."  
>"But…but…"<p>

"No 'buts.' You're lying!" She thought about it for a moment, then added, "If I were, then who's the father? Hm?"

I looked down and said quietly, "I am."

She stopped and looked at me, "Huh?"

"Yeah. I am." She looked confused, so I added, "If you want to get a DNA test, go right ahead."

She looked to be studying me. Then she shocked me by saying, "I believe you."

Really? She believes me? This just made my day. I was about to say that I lover her when suddenly the door slammed open, and someone familiar yelled, "Dimka!"

Ugh! Tasha! My day just went from good to bad in five seconds. Why does this always happen to me?

"Dimka!" Tasha yelled again, running over to me for a hug.

Rose looked quite upset by it. I hate Tasha for that. I love Rose. Why can't she get that through that pea-seized brain of hers?

"Dimka," Tasha whispered, sounding sad that I didn't hug her back. _Good_.

"What are you doing here, Tasha?" I asked.

"What? I can't visit the best guardian out there?" she asked with an innocent expression.

I didn't know what to say. Of course she would say that. She has liked me for years. Why didn't I realize she would pull this. Before I could say anything, she kisses me. She had me up against the wall. I tried to push her off of me, but I couldn't. It was like she had compelled me to stay there. When she pulled away, Rose wasn't there. She probably got really upset about Tasha kissing me. I had to go find her before something bad happens to her.

Rose pov

"I believe you," I told him.

He looked like I had just made his day. Then the door slammed open and some random female yelled, "Dimka!"

Dimitri looked like his day turned for the worst.

"Dimka!" she yelled again, running over to him for a hug.

I must have looked quite upset because Dimitri looked at me with a look that said 'I can't control her.'

She whispered something to him that I didn't hear.

"What are you doing here, Tasha?" he asked her. _Tasha must be her name_.

"What?" she asked. "I can't visit the best guardian out there?"

Dimitri hesitated. Before either of us could say anything, she kisses him. And he looked like he was kissing her back.

My world came crashing down. I felt so hurt, that I wanted to just die right here and right now.

I just couldn't take it, so I ran out of the room. I didn't realize until I ran into Adrian that I was crying.

"Rose? What's wrong?"

I couldn't say anything. I was too hurt. I hung onto Adrian so hard that I think I was cutting his circulation off. I was sobbing into his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>I am writing my own book. It's called "New Witchcraft." It's about a girl who goes to a normal high school. Then later on in the story, she finds out that she's a witch and gets sent to a school for witchesworlocks.**

**Review and tell me if you want me to put an excerpt (the prologue) up for you guys to get a sneakpeak.**

**(Oh, and it's not a fanfic. It's something I came up with myself)**


	19. Chapter 17

**Sorry that it's taken so long to update. I've had a lot of tests at school. I wrote this chapter within th ematter of 10 minutes because I just HAD to update for you guys. Now into your comments...**

**To Breebh14: I don't know what fictionpress is. Can you tell me what it is please? To VAlover21 and ItaSaku1: Thank you.**

**Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter. It's longer than what i usually do :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Rose pov

I couldn't believe it. I had wanted to trust him from the moment I met him. Or re-met him. I didn't know which it was. _I am so confused_, I thought.

I was crying into Adrian's chest when I heard "Rose," being said by someone with a Russian accent. I knew who it was immediately.

"Get the hell away from her, you bastard," Adrian warned menacingly.

"Rose, listen to me," he said again.

Adrian helped me sit down in one of the chairs. Then turned to Dimitri. "I said, get the hell away from her."

"I need to talk to her."

"It doesn't matter you evil, conniving little-"

"What's going on here?" Dr. Olendzki asked, coming into the room. When she saw that Adrian was about to punch Dimitri, she went in between the two. "Break it up."

"He started it," Adrian whined, pointing a finger at Dimitri.

"I need to talk to Rose," Dimitri said back.

"You had your chance and you blew it."

"It's Tasha's fault." Dimitri had looked so hurt.

Dr. Olendzki looked at both boys and said, "Adrian, you take Rose and get her to calm down. Dimitri, come with me."

Adrian came over to me and helped me up. He put his arm around my back to make sure I don't fall. I took one last glance at Dimitri and saw him looked really pained and hurt. Adrian led me out of the clinic.

"Sorry about that," he said. "Let's hope it doesn't happen again."

"Me too," I said.

Adrian took me to his room, I'm guessing, and sat me down on one of his couches. "You want some water?" he asked. I nodded and he went to go get me a glass of water.

When he came back, he asked, "So, what happened after I had left?"

I took a deep breath. "Well, he told me that I was pregnant and he was the father. Then this girl named Tasha shows up. I guess her and Dimitri know each other. She tried to get his attention by hugging him and everything. When that didn't work, she kissed him. He didn't even try to stop her!" By the time I finished, I was bawling my eyes out again.

He came over and hugged me. "It's gonna be okay," he murmured. "I'm here."

"Okay," I said, hugging him back. He didn't even say 'I told you so' or anything. Let's hop that it'll be okay.

Dimitri pov

As soon as Adrian and Rose had left, Dr. Olendzki took me to her office. Everybody was already there. Everyone excluding Tasha and Janine.

"Well?" Lissa asked. "How'd it go?"

"Before you answer that question," Dr. Olendzki said, "I want you to tell me what happened."

"Well, I went into her room, argued with Adrian a little until he left." Eddie gave me a weird look. "He didn't want to leave her alone." He nodded his head. "Then I was talking to her and I told her how she had to be careful because she is pregnant and that I was the father. At first, she didn't believe me, but then something clicked in her mind and she believed me."

"Well, that's good," Christian said, relieved.

"It gets worse," Dr. Olendzki said. "Go on."

"Then," I stated, "Tasha barges into the room and clings to be, hugging me to death. I had ignored her. Then, she gets so desperate that she kissed me…..and Rose ran out, probably thinking that I was kissing her back, which I wasn't." It took a lot to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

By now, some looked pissed, while others were thinking really hard about something.

Suddenly, Dr. Olendzki said, "I'll go talk to Tasha."

I shook my head. "No. You'll probably make it worse."

She nodded, then said, "But what happened out in the lobby. With Adrian?"

"Rose ran into him and he got all protective of her when I tried to explain to her what had actually happened." I felt a jealous feeling coming from inside of me from not being able to comfort my Roza in her time of need. I needed to tell her how much I loved her.

"We need to go talk to Rose," Mia said. "See if we can help. Since we now know your side, maybe we can talk some sense into her."

I just shrugged. Then my phone started ringing. "Belikov," I said into it.

"We need to talk," said a menacing voice that I instantly recognized.


	20. Chapter 18

**Sorry about the long wait. I've been really busy, plus a really close friend of mine, Madison Davis, went missing 9 days ago. We've been trying to find her. We want her back safe and sound soon.**

**To olivia williams: Tasha will be showing her "bright side" shortly :/. To miclair: I'm trying to work on being more descriptive. To ItaSaku1: Thank you. Sdrian and Tasha are NOT working together. Adrian (in my story) hates Tasha. To VampireGirl1200: Thank you :).**

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Dimitri pov

"We need to talk," a menacing voice said, and I automatically recognized who it was.

It was Abe. And he didn't sound too pleased. When he sounded like this, you know that you are probably wanted by him. That he wanted to kill you.

"About wh-what, sir?" I asked, scared out of my mind.

"About you knocking up my seventeen-year-old daughter!" Yeah, this is bad. Very, very bad.

"Yes," I said, not wanting him to sense my fear, "what about it?"

"So it is true?"

"Yes."

He growled. "I swear to God, if you hurt her, **I** will be the one to kill you." His threat sounded scary.

"Yes, sir." I put on my cool façade to try to make sure the others, who were still staring at me, didn't sense my fear…and what he was threatening.

"Are you around other people?" he suddenly asked out of nowhere.

"Yes, sir."

"I need you to get away from them. Walk into a different room or something."

I did what he told me. Before I had shut Dr. Olendzki's office door, I took a glimpse at the others, who were staring at me like I was about to give Abe (who they didn't know I was on the phone with) some secret Mission Impossible details.

"Are you away from everybody?"

"Yes." I wonder what he wanted.

"Do you love my daughter?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes, I do," I replied immediately. "I love her more than anything else in the world combined."

"Would you hurt her at all?"

"Not at all. I wouldn't dare."

He was quiet for a long time. I though he might've hung up. But then, when he spoke again, it was real quiet. "Then I want you to take care of her. I'm trusting you with her. Don't let me down." He hung up.

I wondered what that was about. Did he just approve of me dating his seventeen-year-old daughter? I was so confused. I didn't get it at all. THE Abe Mazur just told me to take care of Rose. He trusts me with her. This was a lot to take in. when I had walked back into Dr. Olendzki's office, everyone was staring at me with wide and confused eyes.

"Well?" Lissa asked. "Who was it?"

I just shook my head. I still was so confused.

"What was it about?" Christian asked.

I took a deep breath. "I need some air."

They all nodded. Looking confused. Janine, on the other hand, looked like she knew what was going on. Maybe she did, maybe she didn't. I wasn't sure.

I walked out of the clinic still in a daze. I went back over all of the things that has happened today. First of all, I was told I was a father. That, I was quite ecstatic about. I've always wanted a family of my own, ever since I was little, and to know that I can start one with the love of my life, I was overjoyed. Second of all, I had told Rose and she had believed me. at that point in time, I had loved my life. It was amazing. Then, it had started to go downhill. Almost as soon as I had told Rose, Tasha had to go and ruin it. She ruins everything. I wonder if her problem is jealousy. Third of all, Adrian warned me to stay away from Rose. He can't keep me away from her. He's insane f he does. Last, but certainly not least, Abe had given me the okay to date his daughter. I was overjoyed, but I have to go and see her. Hopefully she wasn't with Adrian because if she is, I'm screwed. But Adrian can't control her life. I have to make sure I talk to her. She's everything to me. If I could, I would marry her.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. Damn Moroi society, looking down upon dhampir-dhampir relationships. Why can't they just let up a little? I know that they can't have kids, but they deserve to be happy. Why can't anybody acknowledge that?

I looked up at the sky. It was getting light out. I was getting kind of tired. Maybe I can go talk to Rose in the morning. Maybe I can have Lissa help me; I know that she has to at least remember that Lissa's her best friend.

I hated amnesia. I wish it can go die. Hopefully I can jog her memory, at least a little.

I went up to my room and got into bed. I fell asleep fast, dreaming about my Roza.


	21. Chapter 19

**Good news...Madison HAS been found. She was found friday afternoon in Baltimore City. We're all glad that shes home safely.**

**To olivia williams: Thanks lol. I've been trying to make them longer. Yeah, the operation has only just begun. Merry Christmas to you too. To ItaSuka1: Thank you. To VampireAngelRanger: No, that is definately NOT the end. It's no where near the end.**

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Rose pov

I had stayed at Adrian's until I had to leave. "Which way to my room?" I asked him.

"Want me to show you?" he asked.

I nodded.

We walked across the quad until we had reached the Dhampir, _I think that's what it's called_, dorms. Adrian walked me up to my room silently.

"Here you go, Little Dhampir," he said.

"Thanks, Adrian," I said, giving him a hug.

"Anything for you."

He started to walk away. When he was gone, I walked into what I think was my room. I looked around. There was barely anything here. There were a few pictures of a girl; I think that was me, and another girl with long blond hair. I think that was the girl that I saw in my room over at the clinic earlier. We were somewhere that looked like it was a football game or something.

I sighed happily, then I started getting ready for bed.

The next morning, I woke up feeling nauseous. I ran into the bathroom and threw up. It was weird because I didn't feel the need again. I brushed my teeth and got dressed for the day.

Adrian met me in front of the dorms. "How you doing today, Little Dhampir?"

"Hungry."

He laughed. "You're always hungry."

We went into the cafeteria. I got a few pancakes, some sausage links and some bacon with a fruit cup and some milk. He led me over to the table that he sits at. I saw some people already there. I noticed them all from when I was in the clinic, and the girl that was in the picture, but I mainly noticed Dimitri. He was in a really solemn mood.

"Hey guys," Adrian said, completely ignoring Dimitri. He looked up and saw me. his eyes looked pleading.

"Rose," the girl with the long, blond hair said, giving me a hug. It felt weird. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. I wonder who all these people are.

"Rose," Adrian said, "you have to remember them."

I shook my head. "The only one I remember is…Dimitri."

Adrian grimaced at his name. "Well, they are…Lissa Dragomir." He pointed to the one with the long blond hair. _Hm, so that's what her name is._ "Christian Ozera." He was sitting next to Lissa. He had short black hair. "Eddie Castile." He pointed to the guy with light brown hair that was sitting across from Adrian himself. "Mia Rinaldi." She had curly, blond hair and was sitting next to Eddie. "And you already know Dimitri." Dimitri was sitting next to Mia. I could have sworn I heard Adrian mutter 'stupid Russian' under his breath.

I sat down next to Lissa. "So, Rose, I heard that you have amnesia," Mia began.

"Huh? What's amnesia?" I wondered.

"It's when you lose your memory. It could be short-term or long-term, depending on the case," Eddie cut in.

I nodded along, trying to figure out what this all means. Does it mean that I have this amnesia? How long will I have it? _My brain hurts_, I thought.

I looked around the cafeteria. Most of the school was here. _Hm, I wonder if we have school today._

"What day is it?" I asked no one in particular.

"It's Saturday," Dimitri said.

I nodded, not looking at him.

After breakfast, Lissa asked me, "What do you want to do today?"

"Can we just…hang out?" I asked.

"Sure." She looked at everyone else. "Who wants to just go hang?" Everybody nodded in agreement. "Where do you guys wanna go?"

"How about to my room," Adrian suggested.

"I'm all for it," I said, grabbing his hand. He smiled and squeezed it.

Everyone else gave a collective head-nod. Everyone except Dimitri, who was grimacing.

"What about you Dimitri?" I asked him.

He took a deep breath. "Yeah, sure, why not. I don't have a shift until later anyway."

I nodded and we all headed over to Adrian's room.


	22. Chapter 20

** Here's chapter 20. Thanks for waiting everybody, I've had a lot to do. I was going to update yesterday, but my mom made me stay home and clean. (I don't have internet at my house.)**

**To ItaSaku1: Her memory will be coming back, but not for a few more chapters. To VampireAngelRanger: Thank you. To olivia williams: Thanks for the idea, i might just use it. To amanda, READandWRITE11 and roma123: Rose and Dimitri are DEFINATELY going to end up together. I'm a huge RosexDimitri fan.**

**Here's chapter 20. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

Rose pov

When we got to Adrian's room, I went and sat on his couch. Everyone followed my lead. Some sat by the TV while the others sat by me.

"What do you supposed we should do?" I asked.

"I have something," Lissa said, taking out a photo album from her bag.

"What's that?" Eddie asked.

"Well, do you remember when we were little and my parents had always taken pictures of us?" Lissa asked.

Eddie and Mia nodded.

"Well, after the accident, I started making a photo album of every picture that my parents ever took of us," she explained.

The cover read, 'My best friends' and I wondered what pictures would be in there.

She flipped open the first page and I saw her and someone with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Someone that looked like, well, me.

"Is that me?" I asked her.

She nodded. "When was it taken?"

"A couple years before the accident." I wondered what accident she was thinking of. "We were at my parents' house during summer vacation."

The next picture on the page was us again, but this time, there was a male that kind of looked like Lissa.

"And that one?" I pointed to it.

Lissa was starting to get a little teary-eyed. "That's us, obviously. And also that guy right there," she pointed to him, "is Andre. My brother." She bit her lip. "Well, my dead brother."

"How did he die?"

Christian came over to comfort Lissa. He whispered something in her ear that I couldn't hear and she nodded. She looked at me and took a deep breath. "Andre was in a car accident, along with my parents…and us. He and my parents had died….you as well."

I gasped. My eyes must have held so many questions because she gave me a little smile. "Do you know the four elements?"

I nodded. "Earth, Water, Air and Fire."

"Well, there's this fifth element. It's called Spirit. That's what I specialize in. there's many things you can do with Spirit. You can heal, dream walk, use major compulsion, there's a lot of things you can do."

She gave me a minute to take all of this in. All this talk was, like, making me start to remember some things. Then I got it. I looked over at Lissa. "You healed me the night of the accident, didn't you?"

She nodded, meaning that I had gotten it. "I did. It was a really dark night, probably around eleven or so." She had this distant look on her face. "We were coming back from the fair. We had stayed probably 'till around ten. We were almost home when my dad had swerved the car, trying to avoid hitting something. But since it was so dark, he couldn't see where he was going. The car hit a tree. So hard that it wrapped itself around it. I was the only one who had survived. Well, technically speaking. I was yelling so much that night. Yelling at my parents and Andre to wake up. Yelling at you to wake up. You're the only one that did.

When the ambulances got there, they said that you shouldn't have survived. They said that I should've been the only one since I was the only one in a secure place. But both of us got away with only minor cuts and bruises." She looked over at me. "We found out about a year ago that the only reasoned that you survived was because I had healed you. I brought you back from the dead. You're shadow-kissed, Rose. You can feel whatever I feel. See whatever I see. Know whatever I know _and_ think. It's all part of the bond. A bond that has made us closer. A bond that we can never get rid of. A bond that is between true friends."

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. Nobody else did for that matter, either. I looked around the room. Christian was comforting a sobbing Lissa. Eddie was comforting a silent-crying Mia. Dimitri looked deep in thought. Adrian, on the other hand, was looking at me intensely. I felt nervous under his gaze. I looked away from him. For the first time in a long time, I somehow felt like all the pain has come onto me. For the first time, I felt dizzy. For the first time, I felt like there was a spark in the back of my brain, telling me that it wouldn't be long until I got my memory back.

From everything that had come down onto me today, I felt really dizzy. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>How was everybody's Christmas?<strong>


	23. Chapter 21

**Hey everybody. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I couldn't get to the internet since i last updated. I don't have the internet at home and when I tried to get on Fanfiction for school, they had blocked it (along with, like, basically all non-educational websites). But I'm back for the moment and I hope you enjoy this update :)**

**To ItaSaku1: Rose did blackout, faint, whatever you wanna call it. My Christmas was very good. To Lena1997, hollsbolls123, and READandWRITE11: Thank you.**

**I hope ya'll enjoy this update and Go Ravens! (Sorry, I'm from Baltimore and they're in the play-offs, which happens to be right now.)**

**I also have my Fan Page up on Facebook. You have to type "Fanfiction" in the search engine and it will be the first thing you see.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

Rose pov

When I had come to, everybody was leaning over me. We were still in Adrian's room.

"Rose?" somebody asked. "Are you okay?"

I recognized the voice as Lissa's. Someone had said something else in my ear. It was a complete foreign language that I didn't know. I turned my head in the direction of the voice. I opened my eyes and I saw Dimitri's face less than an inch from mine. I looked into his beautiful brown eyes. You can get completely lost in them. I didn't know how long we were staring at each other, but when I finally looked away, nobody was around. I looked back at Dimitri.

"Where is everybody?" I asked.

"They wanted to leave us alone. Adrian was kind of difficult to get to leave." He said matter-of-factly.

"How do you know?"

"I could hear them arguing on whether they should leave or not."

"Oh." I looked away, blushing. I knew he could see it.

"Rose," he said softly, "please let me explain what had happened back in the clinic."

"I fell, and I fell hard, that's all." I said, averting my eyes.

He sighed. "Don't pay any attention to Tasha. She's wanted me for years. I only had felt friendship for her. Nothing more. Every time that she tries to get with me, I turn her down. I guess that she thought with you not having your memory, you wouldn't remember who I was or what we had." Then I heard him mutter 'What we have.'

Maybe this Tasha chick really was a bad guy. I should stay away from her. Whatever Dimitri and I had before I got amnesia, I must have meant a lot to him, otherwise he wouldn't've had to try to get me back.

Then I started to remember who she was. She was Christian's aunt. I remembered me hating her whenever she got near Dimitri. I started to remember, a little fraction, about how much I loved Dimitri.

I looked into his eyes, his deep chocolate brown eyes. We both leaned toward each other. We were about an inch apart when suddenly the door opened. We broke apart faster than lightening. I looked up and saw Lissa in the doorway. Everybody behind her. I blushed, hoping that didn't see what Dimitri and I were about to do.

"I see Rose is awake," Lissa said in a sing-song voice.

I nodded, still a little out of it by Dimitri's closeness.

It was quiet for a few minutes. I said suddenly, "I have to go. Adrian, can you go with me?"

He nodded and stood up from where he in a sitting on the couch. He had sat there when him, Lissa and Christian had walked in. I heard them tell me that Eddie and Mia went to the cafeteria to go get some food for everyone. "Sure, Little Dhampir."

We walked out the door. We were down in the lobby before he asked me, "Where are we going?"

"To go see Dr. Olendzki."

"What for?"

"You'll see when we get there."

He just nodded. When we arrived at the clinic, I asked the receptionist if we could Dr. Olendzki. She had told us that she was busy and we had to wait until she called us in.

"Rose?" I looked up to see who called me. It was the receptionist. "Dr. Olendzki may see you now."

I nodded to her. I grabbed Adrian's arm and dragged him back to Dr. Olendzki's office with me. He still looked really confused. When we got to her office, I knocked on her door.

"Come in," I heard her say. We walked in. "Ah, Rose, just the person I was about to call."

I nodded. "We need to talk."

She gave me a questioning glance. "About what?" She pointed to the chairs that sat in front of her desk. "Have a seat." Adrian and I sat down. "Now what is it you wanted to talk about?"

I took a deep breath. "I think I may be getting my memory back."

Both Dr. Olendzki and Adrian looked at me shocked.


	24. Chapter 22

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry that my chapters are so short, but I've been working on making them longer.**

**To ItaSaku1: I'm actually both Team Dimitri and Team Adrian. Before you yell at me, let me explain...In the first 3 books, I'm all for Dimitri, but in books 4+5, I'm all for Adrian. In the last book, I think that Rose had wronged Adrian by, technically, cheating on him with Dimitri, so I'm both in the last book. To READandWRITE11: I was actually thinking of doing that.**

**Please enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

Rose pov

Both Dr. Olendzki and Adrian looked at me shocked. Dr. Olendzki was the one to recover first. "What do you mean by that, Rose?" She took out her notebook. I guess she wanted to take some notes.

I cleared my throat. "I remember some things clearly, but others are kind of blurry."

"What do you remember clearly?" Adrian asked.

I looked down. "Hating Tasha."

Adrian snickered. "Of course you would remember that."

Dr. Olendzki looked like she was trying to hold back a smile. "Do you remember anything else clearly?"

I shook my head. "I remember some of the accident," I whispered.

Adrian looked at me. "Do you remember it because Lissa explained what happened or do you remember it because Lissa had jogged your memory?"

They both waited for my answer. "It's sort of both. Lissa explained what happened made some of it come back to me. Like…I remember how I felt when Lissa had healed me afterward. And I remember thinking that we were all going to die."

Dr. Olendzki was writing something down in the notebook. "What do you remembering feeling when Lissa had healed you?"

"I remember feeling hot, then cold, then hot again," I said.

She nodded her head. "What do you remember doing when yo started thinking that you were all going to die?"

I took a deep breath. "I remember talking to Lissa about some hot guy we saw when I saw her dad swerve that car to avoid hitting something. To me…that something looked like a person, but it's still very unclear."

Dr. Olendzki wrote everything I said down in her book. "Do you remember anything else?"

I shook my head.

She closed the notebook. "Well, if that is all, I have some business to take care of. Rose, Adrian." She nodded to both of us, then left, leaving us here to our thoughts and each other.

Dimitri pov

"They've been gone for almost an hour," I said, worried that something might have happened to my Roza.

"Dimitri," Lissa said in a calming gesture. "They'll be okay. They're strong people."

She had a double meaning to her words. I knew that she wasn't really worried about Adrian as much as she was worried about Rose. Rose was the core of all of us being together. She's the one that formed this little group and she's the one the will end this little group (which I know that she won't).

"Guardian Belikov," I heard someone from behind me say. I turned around and saw Mia.

"Yes, Mia?" I asked.

"Liss is right. Stop worrying about them. They'll be fine. Adrian has enough power to take care of both of them."

She obviously didn't get any of the double meanings Lissa and I have been saying.

"I hope so," I told her.

It was about an hour before they both came back. "Thank God," I exclaimed, taking Rose into my arms.

"I'm right here," Rose said. "There's no need to worry."

"I've always been a worrywart, Roza," I said.

"I can tell," she said. "But, I've got great news."

"What is it?" Lissa asked.

"Can everybody sit down?" Rose asked everybody.

We all nodded and went to go sit down. I pulled Rose onto my lap.

"Well?" Mia asked, very impatient.

Rose took a deep breath. But she hesitated.

"Whatever it is, Roza, you can tell us," I said. "We'll listen."

She looked at me and smiled. "Well, I think I'm starting to get my memory back."

We all stared at her, unbelievingly of the possible truth.


	25. Author's Note 3

Hey everybody,

Sorry that I haven't been able to update lately. You guys might've thought that I fell off the face of the Earth….well, I haven't. I've just been really busy lately. I have been tutoring my boyfriend in Spanish every Friday, practices for cheerleading have started back up and I've had practice, I have been catching up on my reading lately, as well, and I have been working on my book that I'm hoping will be finished within the next month.

I have been working on my fanfics, but not often. For those who love my stories, thank you for loving/liking them. I really appreciate it. But my life DOES NOT revolve round fanfiction….sure it's a big part of it, but not all of it. I love all of my fans, and I want to thank all of you who have reviewed. Seeing that I got a new review when I check my e-mail makes my day, so please keep them coming, although I haven't been updating.

I had gotten a question about my Facebook Fan Page on one of my stories (can't remember which). I don't know what is happening, but if you type in "Fanfiction - ", my profile pic should be one of the first things you see. It should say "Fanfiction – Pinkdonodudelover83".

I want to thank everybody again for reviewing my stories and being patient with my busy schedule. I'm hoping to get at least 2 chapters for each story done this week and be able to update them all at least twice next Sunday afternoon.

-Stephanie (a.k.a. Pinkdonodudelover83)


	26. Chapter 23

**Thank you to those who understand what I'm going through. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

Rose pov

They all stared at me like they didn't believe me. Only Adrian knew that what I was saying was the truth. It took a while before someone actually spoke up. And that person was Dimitri. "Babe, are you sure that you're okay?"

I nodded. "Of course I'm okay. I'm better than okay. I'm ecstatic."

Dimitri turned me around and looked into my eyes. "Rose, you're acting really strange. Whatever it is that you're going through, you know that we all will help." He looked at everybody. "Right guys?"

There was a collective 'yes.'

"I wouldn't be me if I wasn't strange. But you guys don't get it. Adrian, tell them." I looked at him expectantly.

"It's true," he agreed. "I heard the whole story when she took me to Dr. Olendzki's office and told her. She remembers some things clearly, but others are a complete blur."

I nodded. They all still looked skeptical, so I told them all the same story I told Adrian and Dr. Olendzki. When I finished, they all had their eyes wide.

"Rose?" Eddie asked. "Are you sure that's why?"

"I'm positive," I said. "When Lissa had told me the story and I had passed out, I think I started recollecting all of the events that had happened to me from the time I was born to the time that I first started having the amnesia."

"Let me get this straight," Christian said. "You remember things from when you were born?"

I nodded. "Some things."

"Like?"

"Things you're not going to find out," I said darkly.

Christian flinched like I was going to hit him or something.

"Same old Rose," Lissa and Mia said in union, laughing.

Dimitri's phone rang. "Hello?...She's right here…Yes, ma'am. Right away."

I looked at him for an explanation as soon as he hung up with whoever he was on the phone with.

"Lissa," Dimitri said, "I am to take you to Headmistress Kirova's office immediately."

Lissa nodded. She kissed Christian goodbye and left with Dimitri.

A few minutes later, I told them that I had to go to the bathroom. Eddie pointed out where it was. What they didn't know was that I wasn't actually going to use the bathroom. What I was going to do was go into Lissa's mind, just as before. I didn't know what to do, so all I did was concentrate on reading Lissa's mind. It was kind of like meditating.

I sat on the toilet seat and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath. _Think of Lissa_, I thought to myself. _You want Lissa. Nothing else. Just Lissa._ I thought this over and over again.

It took a few minutes, but I got in. They were almost to Headmistress Kirova's office. They were talking about something that I had missed the first part of.

"Do you think it will work?" Lissa asked Dimitri.

"I hope it does," he told her. "If it doesn't, then I don't know what will."

Lissa just nodded, not saying anything more.

They had gotten to Headmistress Kirova's office and Dimitri knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice called.

They both walked in.

"Have a seat," Headmistress Kirova said to both of them. She honestly looked a bit worried.

"Do either of you have any idea on how Rose is doing?" Headmistress asked, straight-faced.

Lissa took a breath, but before she could say anything, Dimitri said, "She remembers some things, but not a lot."

"What things does she remember?" she asked.

Dimitri recollected everything to Headmistress Kirova that Adrian had told him, along with what he found out from Rose at Adrian's. Lissa added in her own thoughts, ideas and parts of the story as well.

"Wow," Headmistress stated, "that's a lot to take in at one time."

"We know," Dimitri and Lissa said in unison.

"Do you think-" Headmistress was interrupted by a door banging open.

"Where is he?" a male voice boomed from behind Lissa.

* * *

><p><strong>Who do you think the guy is? Tell me in a review.<strong>


	27. Chapter 24

**Hey everybody. Happy belated Easter :)**

**To _ItaSaku1_ and _VampireAngelRanger_: Thank you.**

**Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

Rose pov

"Where is he?" a male voice boomed from behind Lissa.

The voice sounded oddly familiar…like, I knew it from somewhere, but I didn't know where. Maybe that was one thing that I needed to remember. That voice.

Lissa and Headmistress Kirova looked stunned and shocked, but Dimitri…Dimitri looked so scared that he was probably about ready to pee himself. Well, that's how he looked; that he would want to be anywhere but there.

Lissa turned around and saw Janine, who I think they said was my mother, standing behind a man. He had a black beard, black hair, and his ears were pierced. I was surprised that he didn't have a matching eye patch and parrot sitting on his shoulder. He looked like a real-life pirate.

His eyes landed on Dimitri and, in an instant, he walked over to Dimitri, picked him up by the collar and said, "Are you Dimitri Belikov?"

Dimitri nodded.

"Come with me," the man said, setting Dimitri down on his feet. For a Moroi, he sure was pretty strong.

"Abe, this isn't that way to go," Janine said, trying to reason with the man, who I now know is Abe.

"Any guy who knocks up my daughter is a guy who I want to have a nice little 'chat' with," Abe stated. The word 'chat' had air quotes, I'm guessing.

"Rose wouldn't want you to do this to him," Janine reasoned. "She needs him right now."

"And we have more information on Rose, too," Lissa added, calming the tension down further.

"You do?" Abe and Janine asked in union.

Lissa and Dimitri nodded while Headmistress Kirova added, "She's gaining her memory back."

Janine looked relieved and Abe looked like he could fly.

"Thank God," Abe stated. "When I heard that Rose had amnesia, I didn't know what to do. I haven't been in her life, although I wanted to." He looked at Janine.

"Sorry, but I had to do what I could to protect our daughter," Janine said rationally.

That's when I got it. Abe was my father. _Oh God_, I thought,_ I have a mobster for a father…I guess that makes me a baby mobster._

What I wanted to know was why Janine wouldn't let Abe into my life. Out of everything Lissa and all of them told me, Janine was barely in my life, let alone Abe, who they never even mentioned. Come to think of it, they never even mentioned anything about me **having** a father. Up until now, I would've thought that I was adopted, because no one ever mentioned a father.

While I was reminiscing, Headmistress Kirova, Lissa and Dimitri were explaining to Janine and Abe, mom and dad (I don't think I can get used to that), what they had found out regarding me.

"Are you sure?" Janine asked, pleased.

"We're positive," Lissa said. "We will be keeping close eyes on her until she fully recovers."

_Great_, I thought, _stalkers. Not what I need right now._

"Good," Abe said, hesitating. "Can I go see her?"

"If you like," Lissa answered.

Abe was about to say something, but someone knocked on the bathroom door, pulling me out of Lissa's head.

"Rose, you okay in there?" Eddie asked through the door.

"Yeah," I called. "I'll be right out."

I got up from the toilet seat, and went over to the mirror, checking my appearance. I concluded that Abe and I looked kind of alike. I have somewhat his color hair, his nose and lip shape, and somewhat of his skin complexion.

I took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door, turning the light out.

"You were gone for so long, I thought you had fallen in," Adrian joked.

"Har har har," I said sarcastically. "Real funny."

"At least we know that you're coming back," Mia said, "at least somewhat."

I rolled and eyes, chuckling. A few moments later, the door opened. In came Abe, Janine, Lissa, and Dimitri.

Abe looked at me for a few moments before saying, "Hi, Rose."

I looked at him and did something so surprising that even I was shocked.


	28. Chapter 25

**I'm so sorry that I couldn't update last week. It was moy moms birthday and I wanted to spend the day with her.**

**Thank you to Lena1997, ItaSaku1, dancerrek3 and wannaplay101 for being my only reviwers for this chapter.**

**To ItaSaku1: Thank you. To wannaplay101: You'll find out in this chpater.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

Rose pov

I looked at him and did something so surprising that even I was shocked…

…I ran up to him and hugged him, hiding my face in his chest. I gave him a great big bear hug. "Daddy."

I didn't mean to call him that, but it accidentally slipped out.

I felt him smile. "Hi Kiz."

It felt like forever since I began hugging him. No one even cleared their throat or anything. Some might have been shocked, but others weren't. For instance, Dimitri wasn't shocked. For some reason, I thought that he would have been, but I guess I was wrong.

Mom wasn't shocked either. For that, I didn't know why. She had kept my father from me for – what I heard – my whole life. She should have been shocked that I would do something like this. But I guess I was wrong with that as well.

It was a few minutes before someone said anything. "Wow. Rose has a mac-daddy. Who knew?" Christian asked.

Everyone laughed, including me and Dad (I guess I'm allowed to call him that). We pulled apart and Dimitri automatically put his arms around my waist. I felt comfortable, safe, and, most importantly, right. Being in his arms felt right. Like that there was no place I would rather be.

I looked over at Dad, and him and Mom looked the same as Dimitri and me…his arms were around her waist. They looked like they belonged there – she fit in his arms perfectly…like they were meant to be.

That made me wonder a lot of things, like…If they looked so in love, why would Mom keep Dad from me? Why didn't Dad even try, from what I heard, to contact me when he could've? What was going on with their love life? Was there something that I didn't know?

It took up a lot of time contemplating all of my questions that, five minutes later, I faintly heard someone calling my name. "Rose!"

I shook my head. "Huh?"

"I've been calling you for the past three minutes," Lissa chastised. "What were you thinking about so intently?"

"Things," I said, not wanting to elaborate.

"Oh," was all she said.

There was a brief moment where there was a complete awkward silence. Nobody knew what to say, nobody knew what to think. It was all so awkward that I felt like running out of the door crying because of it.

"So…" Eddie said, trailing off.

"So," Adrian said, "who's up for a game of truth or dare?"

"Don't feel like it," Lissa said. "Not until we get the old Rose back."

"Yeah," Eddie said. "It's so much more fun when Rose is doing the dares."

"What did the old me do for such dares?" I asked, speaking up for the first time since I started hugging Dad.

"Well," Mia said, hesitating. "You would do stuff, like, dare Christian to make out with Eddie or something. You were always really twisted when it came to truth or dare."

"Wow," I said, astonished. "Why can't I remember that? It must have been hilarious."

"Not for me, it wasn't," Christian muttered.

Adrian laughed. He must have remembered something from that time. "I remember how Eddie went and rinsed his mouth out with soap afterward and how Christian used dish detergent to rinse his mouth out."

"Wow," I said. "I was so mean."

"Because you're Rose," Christian said. "You wouldn't be Rose of you didn't have a mean side."

"Ah," I stated. I didn't know what else to say…it was all so surreal.

Just then, a woman came in the door. From the way she looked, she was most likely in her mid to late forties. She was short brown hair that came to right under her ears. "I heard Rose talking and I wanted to come in and say to you guys that curfew is in less than half an hour."

Who this woman was, I didn't know. But I vaguely had a sense in the back of my head that said that I've known her my whole life, I just can't put a finger on it.

"Thanks Alberta," Mom told her.

"Wait, where's Rose going to sleep?" Lissa asked. "I don't want her all by herself in her room all alone."

I didn't know that somebody would care so much about me.

"She can stay in my room," Dimitri piped up from behind me.

Mom, Dad and Alberta all gave him looks of disappointment…like they didn't want me to stay with him.

"Don't worry," he defended. "Nothing will happen. I promise."

It was a few long, agonizing minutes before anyone said anything. "Okay," Alberta said at last.

Sleepover with my apparent boyfriend. This is going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review or I wouldn't know if you all had liked it or not.<strong>


	29. Chapter 26

**Sorry i haven't been able to update in a while guys. Thatnk you to everybody who said kind words. What do you guys think of One Direction? (Personally i love them...mainly Niall and Harry).**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

Rose pov

So. Here I am. In Dimitri's dorm room. Sitting on his couch. Lovely, right? Um…how about no. I was sitting there, waiting for him to get out of the shower. I knew that something was going on between Dimitri and me, but I couldn't figure out what. I couldn't seem to remember. It was actually quite annoying that I couldn't remember; no matter how hard I tried.

While I was lost in thought, Dimitri came out of the bathroom, the steam rising from around him. He looked like an angel.

I got up and went over to him. I didn't know why. I just suddenly had an urge to go up to him and kiss him. So that's what I did. I kissed him. And that's when everything started coming back to me. All the memories:

Mom dropping me off at the Academy when I wasn't even four; her hardly ever being around; her never letting me see or even hear about my father; meeting Lissa; being best friends with the Dragomirs, always going places with them; the car accident; running away; everything that happened since getting caught and brought back to the Academy; and, most importantly, being with Dimitri.

I was the one who broke the kiss. I looked down backing away from him. I took full and deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. Everything came back because Dimitri was in my life. He was there and he loved me, or, should I say, loves. I looked up and saw so much love in his eyes. I ran back over to him, muttering, "I remember." He held me tighter than I thought imaginable.

"I'm so glad you do, Roza," he said. "You don't know how much I've missed you."

"I missed you too," I said, tears spilling over my eyelids.

I didn't know how long we stood there, just basking in each others embrace. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours. All I really remember was falling asleep on Dimitri, then him taking me to his bed. I remembered going in and out of sleep that night.

When I woke up in the morning, I found myself in a very interesting situation–I was in the middle of the bed with my legs and arms sprawled out, my hair was a mess and going in all different directions and Dimitri was sleeping on the couch. I guess I had accidentally pushed him out of the bed. Oops.

I had the sudden urge to go over to him and jump on him, but I stopped myself for two reasons. Reason number one: he looked so peaceful sleeping. I didn't want to wake him from that cuteness. And reason number two: I suddenly had the feeling that I was going to throw up. I ran into the bathroom and threw up. I had forgotten…I'm pregnant. I suddenly felt my hair being lifted up so that it wouldn't get ruined. I instantly knew that is was Dimitri.

When I was finished, he helped me up. I went over to the sink and brushed my teeth. I didn't want to kiss Dimitri with throw-upy breath. I know. It's not ideal.

He sat on the edge of the tub, waiting for me to finish brushing my teeth. When I finished, he stood up, walked behind me, and asked, "You gonna be okay?"

I nodded and lightly elbowed him in the stomach. "Yeah. It's your fault for getting me preggers to begin with."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't act like you didn't like it."

I looked down and allowed myself to admit a small smile. "So?"

He smiled and then walked out of the bathroom. I was in such a position that I was enjoying the great view I had of his ass.

I walked out after him. We both got dressed and walked down to the commons, hand-in-hand. No one gave us odd looks. No one even bothered looking as us. I didn't understand it. It wasn't until later that I found out that, with Dimitri's protectiveness over me, everyone had already figured out that Dimitri and I was a couple. I had also found out that Alberta, Mom and someone named Abe, I think I recalled him being my father, had approved of my relationship with Dimitri.

When we entered the commons, I went straight for the line, Dimitri following me. I was starving. I guess I was going to eat more because there were two of us now.

Once I left the line, I waited for Dimitri, then we walked over to the table. "Hey, guys," I said.

"Hey Rose, Dimitri," Lissa greeted.

Dimitri and I both sat down, next to each other, of course.

A few minutes after we sat down, Dimitri said, "We have good news."

"Yes?" Eddie asked.

Everybody looked curious, except Adrian, who probably already knew due to my aura.

Dimitri looked around the table, smiling like an idiot. "Rose has her memory back."


	30. Chapter 27

**Thank you to those that reviewed. Please enjoy this update :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

Rose pov

The looks on their faces were, to me, hilarious. Adrian, who probably already knew, didn't looked shocked or anything. Lissa looked so relieved that it's not even funny. Christian looked like he was about to pee himself with excitement – I know, talk about odd for him. Eddie looked like he was about to jump for joy. Mia looked the same as Eddie, except she seriously did jump out of her seat; Eddie had to pull her back down.

"Why do ya'll look so surprised?" I asked.

Adrian pov

The moment Rose had walked into the cafeteria, I knew that something was different.

Rose's aura looked different than the one I was used to. Now, I don't mean the baby's aura, because I'm already used to that one, but the color of the aura around her head. It used to look like a reddish color, and now, it's a greenish color. I looked at Lissa's aura and saw a greenish color. I did the same with the others and found the same results. I guess this means that Rose got her memory back.

When Rose and Dimitri walked over and Dimitri announced that Rose had gotten her memory back, I wasn't surprised. Although, every else was. They all looked like fish out of water.

"Why do ya'll look so surprised?" Rose asked.

I had to give her props for the attitude that came with that question.

"Ho-How?" Lissa asked Dimitri.

Dimitri looked down. "She kissed me." He was so quiet, I could hardly hear him, and I sat right across from him.

"How?" Eddie asked.

Dimitri looked up and spoke louder than he did before. "She kissed me."

"That's all it took in order to get her memory back?" Eddie asked.

Dimitri shrugged. "I guess."

I wasn't surprised. I have always known that Dimitri would be the key to get Rose's memory back…I just didn't say anything. You're probably wondering why. Well, here's my explanation…

Rose was always hung up on me. It was like she liked me back. That's the whole reason why I never told anybody. I admit it…I'm jealous of Dimitri. He has Rose, I don't. I really want her, but I knew I couldn't have her. She's too hung up on Dimitri.

I looked at everyone's auras. They all had a lot of yellow, meaning everyone as really happy that Rose's memory was back.

To tell ya'll the truth, I was kind of happy myself. I may have liked the Rose that depended on me, but I also liked the feisty, independent Rose as well.

Lissa pov

It felt so good to get Rose's memory back. I missed the old her so much. But, to my guilty pleasure, I liked the new Rose too. Don't ask why, because I don't even know myself.

I looked over at Christian, who was beaming. I knew that he and Rose didn't really get along, but he has said to me, on multiple occasions, that he has missed Rose. Rose and he got along like siblings. They may always get into fights and arguments, but at the end of the day, I knew that they couldn't live without each other.

I looked over at Adrian, who looked very in thought. He looked like he was constipated from how in-thought he was. I have never seen him look like this before. I think he was trying to read auras. Either that, or he really had to use the bathroom, but was holding it in.

"Babe, what're you looking at?" Christian asked.

"Nothing," I said, looking away from Adrian.

"You sure nothing's wrong, Liss?" Rose asked.

I nodded. I didn't want anyone to pry on this anymore. "I'm just glad you got your memory back." I got up and hugged her.

"Me too, Liss. Me too," Rose said, hugging me back.

Just then, Jesse and Ralf decided to walk over. _Ugh_, I thought, _I hate those two._ I really despised them. They always hate on Rose and Christian. I want to make them pay for what they were doing.

Suddenly, I felt the darkness fade. I guess it was so bad that Rose decided to pull it all out of me.

"What do you want?" Rose asked.

Ralf looked over at me, Jesse then looked from Rose to me.

"We want you and your blood whore of a guardian out of here," Jesse threatened.


	31. Chapter 28

**Hey everybody. Long time no see. Sorry that I havent updated in,, what...a month or somethinglike that. I'm so sorry guys. I've had JZC (Junior Zoo Crew) the last month. It's a 4 week program over the summer. I made this chapter longer than I usually do for you guys. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

Rose pov

"We want you and your blood whore of a guardian out of here," Jesse threatened.

"Excuse me!" I yelled. I knew that I now had the whole cafeteria's attention. "I'm a what?"

"You heard me," Jesse said calmly. "We all want you out of here. You're of no use to any of us now that you have no memory."

"Uh, hello, you dimwit!" I exclaimed. "I got it back! How do you think I remembered you?"

I was about to punch him when Dimitri grabbed my arm and stood up. He looked at Jesse and Ralf. "I suppose you two get out of here real fast before I report you both."

"You're not going to do anything," Jesse challenged.

"Wanna bet?" Dimitri asked.

"What's going on in here?" Kirova asked as she walked into the cafeteria.

"Mr. Zeklos here is being obnoxious to other students," Dimitri said stoically.

"Then tell Guardian Belikov to get his _blood whore_ out of here," Jesse sneered. Scorn dripped off of the words 'Guardian Belikov.'

Ralf nodded in agreement, although it wasn't really noticed. I guess he didn't want to get into trouble. Unlike Jesse, who kept going on…

"She's done nothing but ruin what we have here. She screwed up the Mână, and she…she….she's just…being herself. She doesn't deserve to still be here!"

"Guardian Alto?" Kirova asked politely. "Can you please escort Mr. Zeklos out of the premises?"

Stan nodded and took Jesse by the arms. He didn't give up without a fight, though. He struggled with Stan for what seemed like forever before he used his air magic to suck the air out of Stan's lungs. When Stan fell to the ground, Alberta took a gun-looking thing out of her pocket and shot it at Jesse. It was a Tazer. Jesse fell to the floor, jerking around like he was having a seizure. Alberta then seized him and dragged him out of the cafeteria.

I stood there, shocked. I blinked a couple times then turned back to Dimitri saying, "What just happened?"

"Alberta just shot Jesse with a Tazer and dragged him off," Dimitri told me like it was nothing.

I nodded in understanding. "That's what I thought had happened."

I turned back to the table and sat back down. I didn't want anymore drama…for the rest of my life.

Everyone went back to what they were doing before Jesse had interrupted. The cafeteria went back to its normal gossipy self. I was about to stuff the donut I had on my plate in my mouth when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around and saw my parents. I smiled at them both and went back to my donut.

I heard Mom sigh. "When it comes to Rose and food, you never want to interfere. Otherwise, you might get your head ripped off." I think she was talking to my alleged father.

I nodded to what Mom had said. Although we never really got along, she was still my mother. I resented her for the fact that she was never around, even when I had _wanted_ her around. She had always put her job before me. I had always hated her for that.

I heard a low chuckle from right behind me. I turned around and saw Abe was behind me.

"If you want to get your hand bit off, I recommend getting your hand away from my donut, Old Man," I threatened.

He chuckled and moved away. I heard him mutter something like, "Yep, she's my daughter."

I rolled my eyes at that comment and started eating my donut again. Of course I was his daughter, I looked almost like him.

I looked around and saw that some people were looking at me like a science experiment. I caught their eyes and gave them a hard glare. They all immediately turned away. Scared.

_Good_, I thought. _Be scared. Be very scared._

I went back to eating my donut. When I was finished, I looked around the table. Everyone was too busy in conversations. Just then, the bell rang. I guess it was time to get to class. I groaned. I hated class.

I got up and went to class with Christian. I guess since I was better, they were going to made me do the field experience. I was walking next to Christian when Alberta stopped me.

"Rose, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked.

I nodded and turned to Christian. "Go. I'll catch up."

He nodded and went to class while I turned to Alberta. "Yes?" I asked.

"Follow me," she stated.

I nodded and followed. I wondered what she had wanted.

He walked down the corridor and out the door. I think we were walking towards Kirova's office. _Just great_, I thought. I hated that office so much.

Alberta, on the other hand, didn't walk into the administrative building, but she walked around it. I wondered where we were going.

We walked past all the buildings and into the forest. I was starting to get suspicions that she wanted to kill me.

"What are we doing out here?" I asked quietly.

"Shh," she shushed me.

I immediately shut up mouth. When Alberta was as serious as she is now, you don't want to make her irate.

We walked for about another five to six minutes when we had come to a clearing. It had people in it.

Alberta turned to me and whispered, "Do not talk. And do not let yourself be seen and heard. I'll be so a lot of trouble if you do."

I nodded. I wondered what was going on.

I went and hid behind a bush. I could see and hear them, but they couldn't see me. If I talked or anything, they would most likely be able to hear me.

Alberta walked away from me. _God_, I thought. _I can't believe I'm actually going to be getting away with this. _I wondered who all these people were that were here.

I took slow and deep breaths so they wouldn't hear me. I saw Alberta head over to a group of guardians. Wait. Guardians?

I looked around the clearing. There were so many guardians there, it was unreal, but the one that surprised me the most was…


	32. Chapter 29

**Sorry for the wait everybody. I was camping this past weekend for my birthday on last Monday. Hope you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 29<p>

I looked around the clearing. There were so many guardians there, it was unreal, but the one that surprised me the most was…

…Dimitri.

_What is he doing here?_ I thought.

"Let's get started," Alberta announced.

All chatter stopped as soon as Alberta started talking. I seriously wondered what this meeting – or whatever it is – was about.

"We all have to stand against the Moroi government," Alberta's voice boomed through the clearing.

I gasped quietly.

"What was that?" someone asked. He had sandy brown hair and was a couple inches shorter than Dimitri. He looked to be at least 30.

"Probably just the wind," someone else told him.

Alberta waited until they stopped talking to continue. "They are ruining our freedom. We need to fight for that!"

Everyone nodded. Mainly Dimitri. I could tell what he was thinking. He wanted there to be a way to be with me without being criticized for it. Without people looking at us and glaring or shutting us out from what we're supposed to know and do.

Alberta continued. "We need to fight for our rights! We have guardians here who fell in love with other guardians," she gave Dimitri a quick glance, "and they get stunned for it. It's our right to fall in love with whoever we choose to."

"Amen!" someone from the crowd yelled.

"They treat us like we're their servants!" she continued. "They don't treat us like we're people. Mainly the arrogant, pigheaded royals!"

They all applauded.

Dimitri spoke up. "Most royals."

"What royal doesn't?" asked the sandy-haired guy from before.

"Vasilisa Dragomir," Dimitri said. "One day, she will become queen. I heard while at Court for Dashkov's trial that Tatiana was planning on making Vasilisa her heir. She'll fix all of this."

"How are you so sure she would fix this damn mess?" one of them growled.

"Vasilisa's best friend, Rose, is a dhampir," Dimitri explained. "She puts Rose first a lot of the time."

"What are you trying to say?" another one asked.

"What he's trying to say," Alberta said, taking over, "is that with Vasilisa as our queen, the dhampirs could have more freedoms and privileges."

"Are we planning on overthrowing the Moroi government?" one asked.

I silently gasped. _What?!_ I thought.

"At the moment, no. We are out of time. We have to pretend that this had never happened," Alberta told him.

They all nodded. "Agreed!" they said in unison.

Alberta spoke again. "The next meeting will be same time, same place, just next week."

They all nodded again and started dispersing. I didn't know if I was to wait for Alberta or I was to leave on my own.

I sighed quietly and turned around, fleeing my bush. I hoped that nobody had seen me; otherwise, I would probably be in complete trouble. Not only with Alberta, but also with every other guardian here…mainly Dimitri.

I didn't know what to think of all of this. Overthrowing the Moroi government? Dhampir freedom and privileges?

All of this didn't seem to make any sense. Why would they want to do that? I mean, I'm, all for the freedoms, but overthrowing the government? I didn't seem to understand why they would want to do that. The government has been in place for centuries.

I heard a rustling noise from in front of my bush.

I looked up and found Dimitri there in front of me. "Rose? What are you doing here?"

_Shit! Busted!_ I thought.


	33. Chapter 30

**Hey everybody :) Here's the next chapter. Please enjoy :)**

**I'm putting up an Author's note for all of my stories in a few minutes, so please read that.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 30<p>

Rose pov

I heard a rustling noise from in front of my bush.

I looked up and found Dimitri there in front of me. "Rose? What are you doing here?"

_Shit! Busted!_ I thought.

"What are you doing here?" he repeated.

"Um…" I racked my brain for a liable reason. "I lost one of my contacts." I randomly picked up some clumped-together dirt off the ground. "Here it is. Found it."

"Rose," he said bluntly, not believing me. "You don't wear contacts."

"As far as you are aware of," I said back.

"They would've told me if you were."

"Damn."

"What are you really doing here?" he asked.

Just then Alberta came over to us. Saved by the guardian.

"What's going on?" she asked Dimitri.

"Rose here decided to sneak into the meeting," he said, sighing.

"I'm the one who brought her here," Alberta told him.

"Why?" he asked her.

"She needed to know."

"How did she need to know?"

"Her future is on the line." She looked him straight in the eye. "Your future _together_ is on the line."

Dimitri shut up after that. No matter how much he denied it, he loved me and a lot of people knew it. I just don't understand why he would always deny it.

Alberta looked at me. "I think it's best if you leave now. I don't want anyone else to know that you're here."

I nodded. "Can I come to the next meeting?"

Alberta nodded. "But only if Dimitri or I come to get you, okay?"

I nodded again.

"Go."

With that said, I left the clearing.

I headed back to Christian's first class. He wasn't in there. That's when I realized that it's now second period. I headed to his second period class.

I walked down the hall to Mr. Baxter's class. Mr. Baxter taught Physics…definitely not my niche. I tried to do an experiment in a Physics class during summer vacation one summer and it didn't work out too well. Let's just say…I wound up getting burned by acid. I learned my lesson.

I sighed mentally and walked into the class. Some people looked at me, but others didn't. They were doing partner work and the teacher was on his computer. I rolled my eyes at Mr. Baxter then looked around to find Christian. I couldn't find him.

_That's strange_, I thought to myself.

I went up to Mr. Baxter. "Do you know where Christian is?" I asked him.

"Oh, hi Miss Hathaway," he said. "Christian was called down to the infirmary."

"Thanks," I said, getting ready to leave.

Mr. Baxter stopped me. "He did say something about telling you to meet him there when you got done with Guardian Petrov."

I nodded. "Thanks Mr. Baxter," I said, leaving the classroom.

I wondered what he got called down for. I shrugged and went to the clinic.

I get down to the clinic and I push open the doors. I see Christian in the waiting room.

"What'd you do to injure yourself now, Sparky?" I asked lightly.

He smiled and shrugged. "I don't know." If I didn't know any better, I could've sworn he was lying to me about something.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"All I know is that they called me down for something and I have no idea why." He looked up at me and I could see his eyes rimmed in red. He'd been crying.

I automatically went over to him. "What's wrong?"

"It's Lissa," he sobbed, putting his head back in his hands.

Speaking of Lissa, I haven't felt her through the bond since last night.

"What about Liss?" I asked gently.

"She didn't show up to her classes today and they had found her in her room, blood all around her. They believe she cut herself again. She's in critical condition. They're still trying to wake her up, but they can't seem to do it."

"What?!" I exclaimed.

Just then, Dr. Olendzki walked in. She saw my face and her face fell severely.

I looked at her, tears welling up in my eyes. "Is she going to be okay?" I asked. I wanted Lissa to be okay and for everything to be fine and end up okay.

Dr. Olendzki took a deep breath. "We're still not sure. She's still in a coma and there's basically no way to wake her up. We have to wait it out to see what will happen."

I heard Christian sob.

I looked down, the tears spilling over. If I had been there, Lissa wouldn't have cut. If I had been there, Lissa would be here with us now and everything would be all fine and dandy. If I had been there, none of this would've ever happened.

I blamed myself for this, but then a thought occurred to me. "Where's Eddie?" I asked Dr. Olendzki.

"He had flown out late last night for a funeral," she told me. "His uncle perished- by the hands of a Strigoi." She looked down, probably silently praying for Eddie and his family.

I looked down, praying to God or whoever He was that Lissa would be okay, that Christian will be okay and stop crying, that Eddie will be okay, and that Eddie's family will be okay.

Why did this stuff always have to happen to me?


	34. Author's Note 4

Hey everybody,

Sorry that I haven't updated in, wow, about 2 months. I'm so sorry everybody. I've been really busy with school lately. I started my junior year of high school at the end of August and since then, I've been busy with projects and everything for school (considering I'm in all Honors and GT classes). I'm just mainly focusing on my grades right now. I'm going to, hopefully, be applying to community college later this year so I can go to high school half a day and college half a day next year.

My boyfriend and I broke up about a month ago after almost a year of dating and I've been kind of devastated about it. So, that's another reason why I haven't really been writing.

I'm also focusing on my book, _New Witchcraft_, as well. I've been working on it for almost a year and I'm only on Chapter 7 (hence my busy schedule). I'm really trying to get it finished as well, so Fanfiction hasn't really been a priority right now.

I have updated some stories within the last month, and I'm trying my best to update more often, but homework, school activities, and chores come before anything else.

For all my lovely reviewers, thank you so much for all the support I get for you guys. Whenever I feel down, I sometimes check your awesome reviews and I cheer up. So thank you all for all of the support you've given me throughout the past years and a half I've been on this site.

I'm posting some notes on my stories, so if you scroll down to where this story is, it'll be much appreciated. Oh, and before I forget to tell you all…I'm working on these stories in order by when I last updated (meaning if I haven't updated a certain story for 2 months, I'll be writing the next chapter for it and have it up as soon as possible). Story notes time!:

**For _Rose Loses Her Memory_:**

Hello! You have chosen _Rose Loses Her Memory_. I just updated this story, so please check out Chapter 30. I'm also having a rough time with the plot-line, so please, bear with me. This is my main priority at the moment.

**For _Reading Frostbite_:**

Hello! You have chosen _Reading Frostbite_. I just updated this story as well, so please go check out Chapter 20. I'm almost done with this book and I should be done writing the next chapter soon. This is my main priority at the moment as well.

**For _The Twilight Saga: The Official Guide_:**

Hello! You have chosen _The Twilight Saga: The Official Guide_. *rubs the back of her neck* Um, I just started on the next chapter for this. It should be up within the next 2 weeks. But I may warn you…this isn't really a priority right now.

**For _Alternate Ending to Frostbite_:**

Hello! You have chosen _Alternate Ending to Frostbite_. I'm, at the moment, having a little trouble with the plot-line. I'm trying to think up of something, but it's not really going to well.

**For _Ways to Piss Off Rose_:**

Hello! You have chosen _Ways to Piss Off Rose_. Um, I'm basically done with this one-shot – now a multi-shot. Unless anybody gives me any ideas, this story is officially complete and I won't be working on it anymore.

**For _Ways to Piss Off Dimitri_:**

Hello! You have chosen _Ways to Piss Off Dimitri_. It's the same as I said above with _Ways to Piss Off Rose_, I'm basically done with this one-shot – now a multi-shot. Unless anybody gives me any ideas, this story is officially complete and I won't be working on it anymore.

**For _Vampire Academy: The Ultimate Guide_:**

Hello! You have chosen _Vampire Academy: The Ultimate Guide_. I just updated this story last weekend, so you guys should be good until the next update. I have no idea when that will be, but I'm hoping soon.

Thank you guys so much for all of your support throughout my hectic life this past year. I love you guys so much.

Until next time,

-Stephanie

(a.k.a. Pinkdonodudelover83)


	35. Chapter 31

**Sorry for the long wait, guys. Here's the next chapter. Will definately update next week.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 31<p>

Lissa pov

I was all alone in my head. I could hear people, but I couldn't see them. It was all so confusing. I recognized Dr. Olendzki's voice.

"I'm going to go out in the waiting room and tell Mr. Ozera was we're trying to do."

"Okay," I heard another female voice say. It was probably one of the nurses. "Knowing that Miss Hathaway is Mr. Ozera's charge for the field experience, she'll most likely be here soon."

Dr. Olendzki said nothing more. I heard a door open and close softly.

I tried to remember how I got here in the first place.

*Flashback*

It was after dinner and I had just gotten back to my dorm room from the commons. I had barely seen Rose all day, and, to top it all off, I saw Christian talking with some girl. I thought he wasn't liked at this school. She was definitely flirting with him, but I don't think he noticed. If he did, he didn't do anything about it. And _that's_ what got my blood boiling.

I just couldn't take it anymore. I went over to the top drawer of my dresser and looked through it until I found my pocket knife.

Just to make it clear, I only kept it for self-defense purposes. I didn't want another incident like what happened with Jesse and Ralf right before the attack.

I went into the bathroom that I had attached to my room and locked the door. I sighed and went over to the tub and sat down.

I raised the blade of the knife to my arm. As I cut each line, I said everything that I was cutting for…

"This is for Rose not paying attention to me." _Cut_. "This is for seeing Christian with some other girl." _Cut_. "This is for Jesse and Ralf making my life a living hell." _Cut_. "This is for all the rumors about Rose." _Cut_. "This is about all those rumors about me." _Cut_.

All the cuts were deep. Blood flowed around me. Not too long later, I fainted from the blood loss.

*End flashback*

I heard footsteps coming toward the room. I didn't know how long it was. It could have been hours. I heard the door open and I heard someone gasp.

"Oh my God. Liss." I could have sworn it was Rose who said that.

I heard a man gasp in shock. He sobbed.

_Please let that not be Christian_, I thought.

"Lissa," I heard Christian say.

_Damn my luck_, I thought.

_Rose_, I thought. _Can you hear me?_

I heard Rose gasp suddenly.

"Yes, Liss," she said. "I can."

I smiled mentally. I really want to get out of my own head and wake up, I cried to her through the bond.

"I know, Liss," she said. "I know. Try to see if you can."

"Can you hear her?" Christian asked.

Rose must have nodded because Christian asked, "She can hear us?"

Rose must have nodded again because she said no more.

I felt someone grab my hand.

"Please, Lissa," Christian pleaded. "Please wake up. I need you."

I tried to open my eyes, but I just couldn't.

"Try harder, Liss," Rose stated.

I tried harder. I tried with al my might and will-power. I tried with everything that I had in me. I thought about Christian. I thought about Rose. I thought about the school. I thought about my family. I thought about everything and anything you could possibly think of. Good things. Things that are good in life and good about life. Hell, I even thought about Rose and Dimitri hooking up.

I know what you're thinking. Ew, right?

I opened my eyes as wide as they could go – which wasn't very far. My eyelids were so heavy that it felt as though there were thousand pound bricks weighing them down.

I eyes only opened a little. I could see – kind of – but it was all blurry. It stayed like that for a while before I could see clearly.

I sniffed. "What's with those looks?" I asked. My voice was very raspy and thick with sleep.

Rose was smiling at me. Christian looked like he was about to pounce at me any second. Dr. Olendzki and the nurses all looked surprised – probably because they didn't expect me to wake up like this.

"Why does everybody look so surprised?" I asked.

Nobody said anything. You couldn't even hear anybody breathing. It was just utter silence.

"Will someone just say something?" I asked. This was starting to get annoying.

"Well, Princess –" Dr. Olendzki started to say, but I interrupted her.

"Please, call me Lissa," I said.

"Well, Lissa." She emphasized 'Lissa.' "I just wasn't expecting you to wake up like that."

I looked at Christian. No matter what happened between us, he would always be my rock. "Oh," I said, embarrassed.


	36. Chapter 32

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 32<p>

Lissa pov

I looked at Christian. No matter what happened between us, he would always be my rock. "Oh," I said, embarrassed.

Christian chuckled softly. He squeezed my hand and I squeezed back. Rose was still smiling at me, but now, I think she was smiling at the sight of me being happy with Christian.

I smiled at her. She noticed and smiled even wider.

"So glad you're back to normal, Liss," she said.

"Me too," I told her.

Christian pov

It was nice to see Lissa finally be herself again. I wonder what had gotten her so upset that she went to this extreme.

"Hey, babe?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said, turning her head away from Rose and to me.

"What caused all of this?" I asked.

"Um," she stuttered. "Um…uh…"

"What is it Liss," Rose said, coming up next to me and putting her hand on my shoulder.

She sighed, looking down.

"What is it, babe?" I asked, putting my hand under her chin and pulling her face around so I could see her pretty face.

"It's just that…" she paused and sighed, looking down again. "Rose wasn't paying any attention to me and I thought you were cheating on me with some bimbo."

"Aw, babe," I said. "Don't say that. You know I never would."

"I know," she sighed.

"And you know that I always pay attention to you," Rose added. "Mainly when you're not expecting it."

Rose smirked and tapped her forehead.

Lissa smiled a little and sniffed. I leaned over and wiped her tears away with my lips.

"Please stop crying," I told her gently. "You know I hate to see you cry."

She sniffled again, but the tears stopped.

I honestly didn't know why she was so worked up over thinking I would ever cheat on her. I loved her too much to ever do anything as horrid as that.

In my eyes, I didn't understand why people cheat. I mean, I don't see the point. If you're not happy in the relationship, then just leave.

I was definitely happy with Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir. I didn't want it any other way.

Rose pov

I honestly didn't understand why she would think that I wouldn't pay attention to her. I always did, even when she least expected it.

I saw her give Christian that look of want and need and I quickly excused myself from the room. What I failed to notice was that Dr. Olendzki and the nurses had left the room during the confrontation. So I went to go find her.

I found her in her office.

"Yes, Rose?" she asked.

"I was just wondering what made Lissa wake up," I said.

She sighed. "I'm guessing it was when you had that look on your face, like you were in the bond, and you inspired her to wake up."

I nodded. "Okay. If you find anything else out, don't hesitate to contact me."

She nodded and smiled. "Deal."

I turned to leave when she called back to me.

"Oh, and Rose?"

I turned around. "Yes?"

She was still smiling. "Are you sure you graduate _this_ year?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Okay. Just as long as you're sure. You sound so sophisticated when you talk like that. Do that more often and most people will be fooled that you're an actual guardian instead of a novice out in the real world."

I smiled widely. "Thank you, Dr. Olendzki. See you later."

"See you later, Rose," she said.

I smiled and walked out, closing the door behind me. I didn't want to go back to see Lissa and Christian what looked to be sucking face, so I just went to my dorm and waited for Christian to be finished before resuming my duty as his guardian.

Dimitri pov

I was a little harsh on Rose earlier when I said I didn't really want her at the meeting, but us dhampirs have to rebel. It's time for a change.

I went to go check on Rose at Christian's, now third period, class, but, to my surprise, he wasn't there. It was when I called Alberta that I found out that my charge was in the clinic and I wasn't aware. I went to the clinic and found Dr. Olendzki in her office.

"Ah," she said, surprised to see me, "Guardian Belikov. Why have you graced me with your presence today?"

"Just seeing if Rose was here," I told her, getting straight to the point.

She nodded. "She just left."

I nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She went back to her paperwork – or whatever she was doing.

I left the clinic. Rose is going to be the death of me one day. I swear she will be.


	37. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Dimitri pov

I walked around campus to look for Rose. I couldn't find her anywhere. _Where could she be?_ I thought. Then I got an idea. I went back to the clinic to see if Lissa was still there. _Duh_, I thought to myself. _Of course she is. Her injuries were very serious. _I went to Lissa's room to find that Rose wasn't there. Lissa was sleeping and Christian had his eyes closed, sitting in a chair next to her bed. I sighed softly and shut the door without a sound.

I walked back out of the clinic, one of Moroi nurses giving me a 'oh-goody,-you're-back-and-I-just-want-you' look while another nurse was giving me a 'why-are-you-back-again?' look.

I walked to Christian's dorm room where I knew that Rose was staying. I knocked on the door when I got there and got no answer. _I wonder where she's at? _I thought. I went to her dorm just in case she was there, and I didn't see her. I shrugged and thought to myself, _I'll find her later._

I walked into my room and you'll never guess who I found? …

…I had found Rose sitting on my bed, reading one of my western novels. I thought she didn't like those. She had always made fun of me for reading them, but here she was…reading them herself. She looked really into the book, as well.

I stood at the door with my arms crossed over my chest. She didn't realize that someone was at the door until – when I had looked at the clock I had sitting on my nightstand and saw that ten minutes had passed – I closed the door with a little bang.

She flinched and looked up at the door, scared half to death. The look on her face was priceless! If I had a camera, I totally would've taken a picture. The look on her face made me break down in hysterics.

"It's not funny," I heard her mutter.

"You're right," I said, pausing my laughter. "It's _hilarious_!" I started laughing uncontrollably again.

She was still sitting on my bed, blushing profusely.

It took a few minutes, but I managed to sop laughing and walk over to her, smiling like a buffoon. I took her in my arms and hugged her tightly to me. I felt her smile through my cotton shirt and she hugged me back just as tightly.

"You're gonna be the death of me," I whispered to her. "You know that, right?"

She nodded. "I know."

It was quiet for a few moments before I asked her, "How did you manage to break into my room?"

I felt her smile wider. "I have my ways, Comrade."

"How?" I asked.

She pulled back. She went into her pocket and pulled out a key. They same key I thought I had lost a few weeks ago. "How did you–?"

"I took it out of your pocket while you weren't paying attention," she interrupted.

Thank God I carried a back-up key in my wallet. But her response made me curious. "Why would you want a key to my room?"

She blushed a deep red. "Um…uh…" she stuttered.

"Why?" I wanted a straight-forward answer.

"Um…so I could…um…see you if I wanted to." She looked down, as if she was ashamed of what she did.

I knew she wasn't ashamed, though. I laughed outright.

Rose pov

I hung my head, as if I was ashamed that I had taken his key. I definitely wasn't ashamed to have taken his key, but I wanted to see if he actually had believed that I was ashamed. I don't think he did when I heard him outright laugh. He's been laughing a lot lately and I, personally, loved it. His laugh was my weakness.

I looked up. "Why are you laughing? I thought you'd be mad at me for what I did."

"I'm not mad, Roza," he said. "A little upset, yes. But mad? No. I could never be mad at you."

"But I took your key."

"So?" he asked.

"_So?_" I repeated.

He smiled. "You could have just asked."

I stared at him like he was some clown that I was too shocked to move (or even see), even though I was scared of them.

He chuckled. "Yes, I just said that."

"You wouldn't give it to me," I said. "You're just teasing me. You wouldn't actually give it to me."

"How do you know that, Roza?" he asked softly.

"Because I know you. You're too responsible and smart to do something like that."

He smiled and leaned in for a kiss. His rested his forehead on mine. "I'm not as responsible and smart as you think I am, Roza." His voice was soft and gentle, talking to me like I was fragile.

I smiled and leaned over and kissed him.


	38. Chapter 34

**I know. It's short, but it's just a filler chapter. Enjoy everybody :) Please R&R.**

Chapter 34

Dimitri pov

It was getting pretty heated between me and Rose. Pretty heated, pretty fast. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Rose grimaced and I quickly pulled away.

"Hide in the closet," I whispered urgently to her.

She nodded, not saying a word, and did as I told her.

I cleared my throat and opened up the door. It was Alberta.

"Yes, Guardian Petrov?" I asked.

"Can we talk in my office?" she asked.

I nodded. "Of course. Just let me take care of a few things here."

She nodded. "Okay. Meet me down there when you're finished with whatever you're doing."

I nodded. She walked away and it sounded like she was muttering, "or whoever you're doing."

My eyes went wide or a millisecond before I closed the door to my room and went over to the closet, opening it up. "You can come out now, Roza."

She nodded and came out. "I wonder what Alberta wants to see you for."

I shrugged. "I'll find out when I get there." I considered something. "Why did I find you in my room to begin with?"

She blushed, not answering.

"Roza," I warned.

She sighed. "Fine. I was looking for you."

"Why?"

"I…um…" she stammered.

"Why?" I repeated.

"Because I wanted to see you. After everything that happened with Lissa…I just needed to see you."

I nodded, understanding. I was falling way too deep and I was scared that I would never get back out. Oh, what the hell am I saying! I never wanted to get out! I wanted to stay where I am. I liked it here.

I sighed. "I have to go meet with Alberta. Please try to not get into any trouble while I'm gone."

"You know me better than that, Comrade," she said cheekily.

I smiled and kissed her, turning toward the door. Before I opened it, I turned back around and looked at her. "I know."

I opened the door, quickly closing it. But not quick enough. I had heard her mutter, "Yeah, love you too, Dimitri."

I mentally smiled and walked away, heading down to Alberta's office.

Rose pov

I sighed and muttered, "Yeah, love you too, Dimitri," when he had closed the door.

Being able to be close to Dimitri again was something that I enjoyed completely. I was able to completely be myself with him and that's what I loved. I had completely fallen head over heels in love with Guardian Dimitri Belikov. And he knew it too.


	39. Official VA Cast - choosen for movie

Rose, Lissa, and Dimitri have officially been casted for the VA movies!

Lucy Fry plays Lissa.

Zoey Duetch plays Rose.

Danila Kozlovsky plays Dimitri.

I would have thought that they would have Ben Barnes play Dimitri due to the popular demand, but I guess not.

(In my opinion, they should have.)

What do you guys think of this?


	40. Sorry, not a chapter

Sorry that I haven't been updating, guys. I've been very busy with my schoolwork. You should already know this information if you've been checking out my Facebook Fan Page. I have a 5-page essay on _Ethan Frome_ due in less than 3 weeks. I've been mainly focusing on that.

I would like to thank each and every one of you who read and review my work. It means a lot to me. When I check my e-mail and I see that I got a new review and the things that they say just warm my heart.

I am currently woking on a chapter for the Twilight Ultimate Guide.

This is just a note saying that I haven't forgotten about you guys. I've just been really busy. I hope you guys forgive me for not updating in a long time, but I'm doing the best that I can at the moment. I know I won't be updating today, but I _**WILL**___be updating by next week (I promise).

Like I said...I'm so sorry for not updating in a while, but I will shortly.

See you in time,

Stephanie


	41. Author's Note 7

So sorry that I haven't been around, guys. I had accidently given my computer a virus and that's why I haven't been updating, let alone writing. I can't promise any updates soon, but I _will_ update. I'm just not sure when. Please forgive me, everybody.

-Stephanie

P.S. If you go to my Facebook FanPage, you would have already known why I haven't been updating. (Just sayin')


	42. Chapter 35

**So sorry about the late update. I've had this chapter written, but I didn't put it up. Sorry about that.**

**This story is slowly coming to a close. A few more chapters. Possibly about five or six, maybe. I'm not quite sure yet. But I'm _positive_ that there will be a sequel.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 35<p>

Dimitri pov

As I walked to Alberta's office, I basked in past memories. I remembered one time when Ivan was still alive, he and I were up to a bit of a shenanigan….

*Flashback*

I was walking home from school with Ivan when suddenly, he turned to me.

"What's up, dude?" I asked.

He gave me a wicked smile. "You up for a little _fun_?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Depends on what you mean by the word 'fun'."

He whispered his plan in my ear.

I shook my head. "I don't know, man."

He looked at me with his big, blue, puppy dog eyes. "Please."

I growled slightly. "Ugh. Fine. But if we get caught, I blame it all on you."

He jumped up and down excitedly. "Yes! You won't regret this! I promise!"

"Okay." I looked away and into the far distance. "Let's go do this."

We walked until we were at his house. It suddenly occurred to me what we were going to do. I mentally shrugged. _Oh well_, I thought. _If I'm going to hell for doing this, I might as well do it thoroughly._

I told Ivan what I wanted to do and he nodded eagerly.

_We are __**so**__ going to hell for this_, I thought to myself.

We went to the local market and bought what we needed to buy and went onward to Ivan's house. When we got there, we snuck in and put our backpacks up in his room.

I got the video cameras out from their boxes (yes, we bought video cameras) and set them up. One was behind a plant in the hallway while the other was laying in between some beach towels they had laying out; since it was a small camera, it didn't make the towels seem like it had anything between them.

Ivan's sister, Marissa, was in the shower. Ivan snuck into the bathroom and stole Marissa's towel and clothes.

I silently laughed at this. This was going to be hilarious! I turned both cameras on and we waited for Marissa to get out of the shower. Not even five minutes later, we heard a girly scream.

"Ivan!"

We cracked up laughing and we heard the door unlock. Marissa opened the door a tiny crack, just enough to get her head through. "Give me my clothes and towel!"

Ivan laughed. "Not happening."

"Give me my towel, at least."

"Nope."

"Ivan!"

"Marissa!"

"Dimitri!" I yelled. They gave me funny looks. I shrugged. "I didn't want to be left out."

Marissa sighed. "Guess you leave me no choice." She disappeared into the bathroom and came back out with Ivan's toothbrush. We both gave her funny looks. "Give me my shit or I'll lick it."

Ivan looked indifferent. "So? We drink off each other all the time."

She 'hmp'ed and went back into the bathroom. A few seconds later, we heard the toilet flushing. Ivan ran into the bathroom and screamed.

"I can't believe you just flushed my toothbrush down the toilet! Dimitri! Give her her clothes!"

I went over to the door, turned my head and gave her the clothes.

*End Flashback*

I mentally smiled. That was kind of a fun day. We had put it on YouTube and the views climbed mountains.

When I got to Alberta's office, I knocked on the door.

"Come in," she said.

I went in and closed the door behind me. "You wanted to see me."

She nodded. "What's this about you, Rose, and intimacy?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooooo. Cliff-hanger. What will Dimitri's reaction be?<strong>

**R&R.**

**I have a poll on my profile. Please go check it out. I really want everybody's feedback.**


	43. Chapter 36

**So sorry that it's been so long, guys. Please don't kill me. I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but I needed an ending point for the cliffhanger. Please read and review. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 36<p>

Dimitri pov

_Uh-oh_, I thought.

"Well?" she asked.

"Um..." I stuttered. "Uh…um…"

She sighed. "On second thought…I don't want to know." She looked at me pointedly. "But, whatever is going on between the two of you, don't make it public until _after_ Rose's graduation. Do I make myself clear?"

I nodded, scared that my voice would cave. Nobody knew this, but, I was scared of Alberta. She had a lot of power for a female guardian. She was one of those guardians whom everyone - and I mean _everyone_ – obeyed, no matter what.

"You're dismissed."

I took a deep breath and left her office, heading back to my room. It took about ten minutes, but when I arrived at my room, it was unlocked. I furrowed my eyebrows and quietly opened the door.

Who I saw sitting on my bed was shocking…


	44. Chapter 37

**Hey, everybody :) Only a few chapters left in 'Rose Loses Her Memory.' I was thinking about 2-3 more chapters :'( But don't worry, there'll be a sequel! I don't know when it'll be up, though.**

**Don't forget to vote on my poll! I'll be closing it on Saturday EST.**

**I might get another chapter up tonight, I don't know yet. Anyway...enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><span>Dimitri pov<span>

"How did you get in here?" I asked, shocked.

Rose looked at me like I was stupid. "The key, duh."

I raised an eyebrow at her. I knew it would make her mad. "And how did you get a key?"

She gave me that look again, a little agitated this time. "I took yours."

My mouth made an 'O' shape and I immediately started patting my pockets, realizing that my key wasn't in any of them. I scratched my head. "How'd you-"

She held it up between her pointer finger and thumb, smirking. "You don't normally pay attention when I'm all over you."

I blushed and rubbed the back of my neck with the palm of my hand.

She smiled and got off my bed, coming over toward me. She wrapped her arms around my neck while I wrapped my arms around her waist. "What did Alberta say?"

I sighed. "She didn't really want to know, but she also aid to wait until after you graduate to come out about us."

She nodded. "I thought she'd give you a hard time."

"So did I."

She sighed, then smiled up at me. I couldn't help but smile back at her. She honestly made me feel like the only man on the earth. I knew that she was the one for me and I would never let her go. Ever. I leaned down at kiss her while she leaned up for her lips to meet mine. I held her closer, but not close enough to squish her stomach. We both smiled into the kiss and I knew that she didn't want to be anywhere else either.


	45. Chapter 38

**I would like to thank the music of Selena Gomez, The Stunners, and Little Mix for helping me write this chpater for you guys :)**

**Do forget to vote on my poll :) Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><span>Rose pov<span>

Today was the day. Graduation. It felt like just yesterday that I was just starting school and now I'm graduating. Man, time sure does fly. I took a deep breath, forcing the tears back. _Stupid hormones_, I thought. But, as I thought that, I smiled and laid my hand on my stomach. I thought of Dimitri and I smiled wider.

I put my robes on, glad they covered my growing stomach. I was starting to show; I didn't want it getting out quite yet.

I heard a knock at the door and went to go open it. It was Lissa.

"You ready to go?" she asked.

I nodded. "Give me a second." I got my shoes and put them on, leaving and locking the door.

We walked to the gym, as that was where graduation would take place. Once was got there, we had to take our places – as we're fashionably late as always (cue mental smile). I took my place and searched around for Dimitri, finding him near one of the doors.

I spaced out through most of it, but when Kirova called "Rosemarie Hathaway," I stopped spacing out and went up to the stage.

I winced while getting my promise mark, but it didn't hurt as much as my first molnija mark. Once I was finished, I looked around the crowd and saw how happy all of my friends were of me.

Kirova announced, "Rosemarie Hathaway, you're assigned Moroi shall be…" there was a dramatic pause. "…Vasilisa Dragomir."

Everyone applauded and Lissa came running, as fast as she could in heels, up to me and we hugged, jumping up and down like little school girls on drugs.

After graduation was over, I ran over to Dimitri and hugged him like he was the air I breathe. He hugged me back.

"We can't, Rose," he whispered.

"It's after graduation," I whispered back, kissing him.

He kissed me back. Suddenly there was a sharp intake of breath.


	46. Chapter 39

**This is the last chapter , guys :'( I've had this story for over two years now and it's finally over *sniffles* And I told myself I wouldn't cry.**

**Thank you to those who have stuck with me over the last two years. You guys are amazing! You're the ones who kept me going! Thank you guys so much! :)**

**Now, onto the last chapter :) Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><span>Rose pov<span>

I automatically pulled away, not regretting the action, but wishing I had waited. I didn't want to turn around, afraid to who was standing there. I turned around and saw a man standing there with Mom.

"Mom," I said warily, "who's this man?"

"This," Mom said, "is Ibrahim Mazur. Your father."

I stared at her in disbelief.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Rosemarie," Ibrahim said.

That night, I got into bed and thought about what life meant to me. To me, life was more than just ordinary; it was something that you had to cherish, something you had to keep safe.

I had my friends, my parents, and the love of my life by my side – supporting me through everything I went through – no matter what happened.

Letting my father come into my life after eighteen years is going to be difficult, but with everyone by my side, I knew I would get through it.

I felt the bed sink under Dimitri's weight. I turned around in the bed to make us face each others. I smiled at me and I smiled back, laying my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly (but not too tight).

"I love you, Roza," he said softly, love evident in his voice.

"We love you, too," I told him. I leaned up and kissed him, him kissing me back.

Right then, I knew that whatever happened, Dimitri would always be by my side; and, I would always be by his side. No matter what.

THE END


	47. Sequel

Long time, no see :) It's Steph here :)

I'll start on the sequel to this book whenever I have time. At the moment, I have a lot of things going on (like college, and getting a job, and other fanfics). But...I won't leave ya'll hanging. Don't worry.

Lots of love xxxxx

-Stephanie


End file.
